The Sage of Chaos has arrived!
by Kaminari Kage
Summary: What if Naruto lost everyone he cared for and had nothing to look forward to but a battle to the death with Madara and the ten tailed juubi he thought that this was probably going to be his last fight but boy was he ever wrong now as he arrives to Karakura town from the aftermath of his fight, Naruto starts meeting new enemies but he also starts making new friends. NaruutoXHarem
1. Prologue

**Okay so ppl this is my first attempt at a Naruto fic and I'm still a novice so don't be a critic. All honest reviews and suggestions are welcome but no flames pls. This is a NarutoXBleach crossover. With Naruto a bit mature and badass and slightly Dark.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu or special attacks**

"**Demons or Hollows talking"**

(me explaining or saying something to help youre imagination)

**PROLOGUE**

'Fate was never really fair to me from the beginning. As I grew up I was tortured and hated by the villagers from my village for something I never had any control over. That part that I had no control over was a nine tailed demon fox with unimaginable power sealed inside my body, that was feared across the land as a being of complete hatred and destruction and because of this demon inside of me for the first 12 years of my life I lived a lonely life with no parents, no friends, no one to care for me. But I didn't give up hope I kept on walking forward and kept hoping to find someone that would accept me, that would care for me, that would be my true friend. And one day when I least expected it I found someone who truly cared for me and recognized me, he was my teacher and friend Iruka-sensei. Soon I was kept getting surprised more and more as I made true friends and people that cared for me and that I had sworn on my life that I would protect them from anything that would seek to harm them. And I actually started to believe that life wasn't so bad but, soon only a few years later my life was destroyed when a mad man in a quest for world domination started attacking my village. He killed many people and shook the foundations of the land I was from, he waged war across the land in order to capture me and take the demon fox inside of me and because of that he started killing, destroying everything. He killed the people who were the most precious to me and set his sights on me and finally achieved it now that Kurama isn't with me anymore I don't think I can fight Madara anymore, I don't have the power to do anything and now that I'm drawing my last breaths I cant help but hate myself for being this powerless. How could I let this happen?'

"Naruto…Naruto c'mon you're gonna be ok"

"C'mon you can get through this…c'mon you can't….you can't die yet"

Tears falling down a pink haired girls face, her green emerald eyes filled with tears as she cries at the chest of a blonde young man whose breathing had stopped and the warmth in his chest getting cold. The light in his blue cerulean eyes slowly fading away. The only thoughts that was on her mind was…

'Naruto I know that I wasn't very useful to you or Sasuke ever since we started out as team 7 and I only depended on you for everything but this time it's different I won't let you die here I'll save no matter what the price'

The pink haired girl's hands started glow white with energy as she placed them on the blondes chest. She could feel the pain this jutsu was casing her. It was an unimaginable pain but she had to endure if was to bring the blonde back from the realm of the dead. She had to, she was the only one who could do it.

"pant..pant…pant…just a little longet…"

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was in a white space, floating in the air. As he tried to see his surroundings he saw nothing. Ever he looked he only saw white space.(Same as gaara when he was dead look it up on youtube)

"Am I dead?...Is this heaven?"

"No it's not yet you're time young man"

"Whose there?...Where are you?"

"Those two questions I cannot answer…but I can tell you this that you are dead yet you are not dead"

"What do you mean? I thought I died when Kurama was taken out of me"

The voice chuckled "It is very rare when one dies yet they do not. Yours is a great destiny one that stops you from dying today"

"I don't believe in destiny and fate"

The voice chuckled once more " So says the child of prophecy, ….hmm tell me boy what would you do if you were brought to life once again?"

"I'll stop that bastard Madara and his stupid plan once and for all!"

"…What makes you so sure that you can do that boy? Did you get stronger when The Kyuubi was taken out of you?"

"I…I" Naruto was left frozen in shock as the memories of the recent events came to him once again.

"hmm looks like you remembered boy…now tell me how you do that?"

"I'll find a way, no matter what I'll find a way to stop him"

"Then would you like a little help in your quest to stop Madara and his plan?"

Naruto paused for a second so he could think over the offer the mysterious voice had offered and quickly came to a answer.

"Why would you help me?"

The chuckled evilly then answered in an amused voice " Let's just say that It's my job to watch over the realms of the living…. And the juubi is far too strong a demon to be let loose in the realm of the living… as for your next question that you're going to ask then I offer you one solution"

"…What?"

"You must seal the juubi inside your body and keep him at bay"

"….."

"What's wrong boy? Do you not want to save your people from the demon juubi?"

"…ok how do I do it?"

"Good…very well, when you awake once more you will have a seal on your left hand that will be the key that will seal the juubi and all you have to do is touch the juubi's eye's middle sharingan tomoae"

"that's all? That sounds too easy…is this some sick joke?"

The laughed loudly at the boy's paranoia but he couldn't blame him because who would believe a mysterious voice in white space in the first place?

"…hmm the reason as to why it is simple is because so that you would have a better chance of sealing the juubi, if you can even oppose the juubi for a few seconds it would be considered a miracle….the juubi is not some weak demon, it is king of all the demons and has powers only few can dare oppose, no mortal being can hope to oppose the juubi as it is an entity beyond the realm of mortals" the voice said in a serious tone.

"If it's so strong how can I seal it in me? Wouldn't it kill me if I tried to seal it in me?"Naruto asked "hmm that is true but you are no ordinary being Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and when you seal the juubi you will no longer be just a mortal"

"What do you mean?"

"That I cannot answer and time is running out…now you must choose Naruto Namikaze will you seal the juubi and stop its wrath before it destroys all living things in this realm?"

"I will, believe it!"

"Then this is where we part ways…I expect to hear great things about you"

A bright light flashes and Naruto closes his eyes so that the bright light doesn't blind him.

**In a dark watery cave in forest:**

Naruto blinks his eyes a few times before he tries to get up but feels a weight on his chest, when he lowers his head he sees a pink haired girl who wasn't moving but he could feel her heart but it was weak, he could feel it getting slower.

"Sa-Sakura chan?!"

Naruto slowly tries to move Sakura off his chest so he could see as to what had happened to the girl but what he saw froze him in fear and shock. As he now saw Sakura with blood dripping from her mouth and breathing very weakly in exhaustion and pain.

"pant pant pant…Na..ruto?"

"S-Sakura chan what happened to you? Who did this?"

"pant pant pant looks lik… I was able to…bring you back"

Naruto was shocked as he heard her words as he remembered the one way to bring back the dead was…

"Reanimation jutsu…"

"he..he I can't believe you remember that jutsu….yeah I used it to bring you back"

Tears started to come down Naruto's face as he saw his friend and childhood crush slowly dying from using a Jutsu to bring him back to life. He started to hate himself at that moment as because of him another one of his friends was dying in front of him and it was his fault, his weakness. If he hadn't been captured and killed she wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself. He still had so much to tell her, so much he wanted to do with her but he couldn't anymore, she was dying.

"Sakura chan please you can't die…please I can't take it another one of my friends to die like this" Naruto pleaded as tears kept on going down his face

"…Sorry Naruto…you should understand that …I can't"

"but but"

"pant pant…Naruto I'm glad I made a friend like you and I want you to know…that no matter what…you're a great person and not a monster"

"…" Naruto couldn't say anything and closed his eyes so he could stop his tears but then his eyes went wide open as a soft hand was placed as his cheek.

"you deserve to be…happy"

"Sa-Sakura….chan?"

Sakura's hand fell cold and dropped from his cheek as her green emerald eyes went dark and started to close slowly and a small smile forming on her face. Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened again someone dear to him just died and he couldn't do anything.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as his anger past its limit now the only thing that was left on his mind was his hatred towards the person that caused him this suffering and pain and the only thing Naruto wanted the most in the world right now was to crush the man's skull under his feet. Now at that his decision was made and his rage fueling him he knew what he had to do.

"I SWEAR SAKURA, THAT I WILL BRING AN END TO THIS EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

**One Month Later:**

At a barren and desolate field where the sky was full of dark clouds as it rained and thundered, there was nothing but a cool breeze and rain falling down in the field. This was the field that was chosen as the last battlefield between Naruto and Madara. Naruto walked to Madara's direction at a steady pace, he was determined to end this after so much training and pain he was ready, he was ready to finish everything.

This time it was going to be different, this time he had changed after almost 2 years of war and the loss of his loved ones he had changed, he had seen and experienced things that no one his age had, he had had enough as he was walking towards Madara he had changed and so did his appearance, he was now wearing black anbu boots, anbu pants, anbu gauntlets, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back and a dark blue shirt and on top of it was he wore an anbu vest and he wore a white mask to cover half his face(like kakashi mask except narutos is white), his sage coat and on his back his scroll.

Naruto was now facing Madara who had a maniacal smile on his and behind him what Naruto saw at awe was the ten-tailed juubi , a giant monster even bigger than gamabunta with a body similar to the kyuubi but with black skin, it head similar to that of a wolf, two horns pointing forward from its head like a devil and its eyes were like the sharingan but had ten tomoea red dots than three. And it was looking at Naruto like a predator does at its prey.

"well well Naruto looks like you made it in time, I was wondering if you had run away, I'm glad I was wrong now you can be the first whom my juubi can kill, be grateful for this honor as I awoke the juubi not too long ago and now you would be the first man to witness my new power" Madara then started to laugh manically.

Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Whats wrong cat got your tongue?" Madara said mocking Naruto

"you wont take over this world, you're a mad man whose killed too many people and caused so much suffering…I will never allow you to take over this world, I'll stop you here and seal the juubi"

"oh and how do you plan on doing that? Sealing the juubi is impossible kid give and let the juubi crush you"

"tell me Madara how do plan on controlling the juubi?"

"you really are an idiot aren't you kid? With the rinnegan and sharingan in my possession I now have the same eyes as the Rikudo Sennin and now I can control the juubi and bend it to my will"

"if that's true Madara then why didn't the Rikudo Sennin do the same as you and just control the juubi, he wouldn't have had to break the juubi into smaller parts and thus shorten his life span and die?"

"what are ya yapping about kid? Or has the fear of juubi's power gone and made you crazy?"

"then let me tell you the reason why the Rikudo sennin couldn't control the juubi is because it cant be controlled by mortals, no matter how strong or gifted the juubi cant be controlled and the best Rikudo Sennin could do was break the juubi into smaller parts"

Madara once hearing this went crazy and not believing Naruto's words started to laugh again

"you really have gone crazy kid but cant blame you since you lost everyone you ever cared for but I might as well show you some mercy and finish you off quick"

"JUUBI kill that brat!"

Then as commanded juubi started to gather demonic energy on top of its head and the demonic chakra took the shape of red and black colored giant sphere and once it was complete the juubi ate it and took its aim before it could fire at Madara, he instantly noticed this and jumped out of the way but his right arm was caught in the explosion and ripped completely off, Madara screamed in pain and as the rest of the demonic blast from the juubi mouth hit a far awar mountain it instantly destroyed it and leaving a crater twice the size of Konoha

"what happened?! Juubi I commanded you to fire at the boy not me!"

The juubi not listening to Madara, roared in anger as its tails lashed at him and one of the tails hitting Madara sending him meters away. Naruto seeing this knew what he had to do before the juubi could get near any populated area. Then the juubi noticing Naruto lashed its tails at him but Naruto didn't move and before the tails could hit him they stopped in their tracks as the juubi tried to push it tails downward to crush Naruto it couldn't an invisible force was stopping it. As the juubi moved it tails away from Naruto, the monster then saw Naruto was standing there with two of his hands upwards and his eyes were now different as they now had changed and intead of its blue cerulean color there were now gray ripple patterns on Naruto's eyes.

"True Rinnegan" Naruto said as he then pointed his hands then towards the Juubi

"**Demonic Statue Chains" **As Naruto said this chains came out Naruto back and started to shine brightly and entangle the juubi. As the juubi tried to get free it kept on roaring in anger an blasting off in different direction.

"hold still, I cant seal you if you move like that dammit"

As Naruto tried to struggle in order to hold the juubi and try to seal it, Madara quickly recovered and sprinted to their direction.

"dammit I need to find a way to hold this monster and seal it before that bastard Madara comes back, I was he was caught off guard and the juubi did some damage on him but that bastard wont stay down for long, damn it need to think of something quick"

Just then Madara appeared near Naruto while the damage done to him was clearly visible.

"UZAUMAKI HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PLANS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Madara shouted it complete rage as he proceeded to Shunsin near Naruto and punch him in the gut, making Naruto lose focus and force him to break his jutsu. Naruto quicly backed away from Madara and making distance between them. But Madara in rage didn't slow down as he quickly made hand signs and used "**FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE Dragon JUTSU".**

Naruto was hit with the great fireball in the shape of dragon that came roaring at him and he was engulfed in it but when the fire cleared Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Madara quickly noticing this tried to locate Naruto just then Naruto instantly appeared behind Madara's back in a puff of smoke and tried to kick him in the head but before he could do that he and Madara were both forced to move as another giant blast of demonic chakra nearly killed them. Just then as Madara was in a safe area he tried to locate Naruto but couldn't then the next thing he saw shocked him as he saw Naruto was flying towards the Juubi in amazing speed and dodging any blasts in his way as Madara saw this he quickly remembered Naruto saying about sealing the juubi if Naruto had acquired the rinnegan then there was a possibility that he could seal the juubi and Madara didn't want to take that risk. Naruto appeared near the juubi and landed on it's head and quickly stuck to the monsters head by applying chakra to his feet.

'Now time to end this. The deaths of my friends Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara, Tsunade, Jiraiya, hinata, Nagato, everyone your deaths Won't be in vain, I will seal this monster and bring peace back to this land'

Naruto then placed his left hand with the special seal on it and placed It on the juubi's head and called out "**Heaven's Forsaken Seal".**

The instant Naruto Said this a bright yellow light engulfed the juubi while golden chains came from the ground and chained the juubi and slowly the marks on Naruto's hand started to grow and the more the marks on Naruto's hand grew the more juubi was being sucked inside his arm, seeing this Madara had no choice but to use his Mangekyo Sharingan power of Kamui and went got himself near Naruto who was in the process of sealing the juubi inside himself. Not having an choice Madara was forced to nullify the seal by sending it to his pocket dimension. Just as Madara was used his Kamui on the seal a huge black sphere covered the area they were in and sent them into darkness, just as they were moving through the darkness the saw lights passing them and suddenly out of nowhere Madara and Naruto started to feel unbearable pain that was tearing them apart.

'Damn that brat because of him were stuck in this stupid situation if only I didn't use my Kamui, Argh this pain is killing me if I don't find a way to get out of here I might die'

' C'mon Naruto think you've gotta get yourself outta this mess, wait the juubi why isn't it making any noise? Doesn't it feel any pain, or no it couldn't be that this dimension thing doesn't effect it. If I'm gonna survive this I have to seal the juubi inside me use its power to survive…alright here goes'

As Naruto gave a loud roar he started to to pull the juubi inside the seal faster, not wanting to die he gave it his all, just as more of the juubi was being sealed inside Naruto the seal on his arm eventually reached to his torso and covered his torso with strange spiral flame.

"Alright, got the juubi…"

When Naruto's suddenly started to lose his vision as he was fainting the only thing he remembered was the painful screams and curses of Madara. And finally Naruto passed out.

**Karakura Town:**

On a hot afternoon of karakura town on top of one of the high buildings of Karakura town was a young man that had come through a dimensional portal and had passed out as time went on the young man started to gain conciseness when he woke up, his body aching from the dimension travel he twisted his body to get some cracks out as his yawned and stood up and as he looked around he his surrounding were different as it wasn't a desolate land but a quaint town with lots of medium sizes and some high towers as well but as he looked around he understood that this place was more advanced than where he was from and this definitely wasn't anything he had ever seen thus decided to see the area for possible threats and possibly some food as he was starving. As he was about to jump from the top of the building he noticed himself in a window of the building that was adjacent to the one he was on and as he went closer he couldn't believe what he saw.

"what…the HELL IS THIS?!"

As he now looked at himself his appearance had changed his once blonde spiky hair was now raven black with deep blood red tips on the top and his once blue cerulean eyes were now golden yellow and he had black flame like tattoos on his left arm and his hair if possible was even more wild. As he checked out his new appearance one more time he looked at himself and he saw that he was a 5 foot 10 with an athletic build with raven black and blood red tipped spiky hair on the top that defied gravity and his eyes were golden yellow and had flame type black tattoos on his left arm which he knew was his seal but considered it looked cool. The only thing that hadn't changed were his good old whisker marks on his cheeks and his clothes and the scroll on his back.

"I guess I'm lucky I didn't turn into the juubi itself or something, that would have made things difficult….well atleast I haven't changed that much and the color reminds me of Sasuke's hair"

As he thought about his old friend and how girls would swoon over his looks he wondered about if that would happen for him now that he had raven hair. Naruto shook his head and tried to forget about old memories and focus on what was important for now.

"Alright time to get some info on this place and get find me something to eat, man I hope they have ramen here"

As he looked around and was about to make some shadow clones and start looking around he stopped as he heard a loud a monstrous roar and stopped and tried to find where it came from and he tried to listen with his ears which were enhanced with chakra he found the direction he needed to head to.

"I don't know what I'm going to find but it would be better I did, I might just save someone and get some info out of them" Naruto said

Nodding to himself he decided to head to the direction of the sound.

**Karakura park:**

As Naruto arrived to the park what he saw was something out of a manga as there was a huge black monster with a white mask and fighting it were two teens one was an orange haired boy who was wearing a Shihakusho with a big Japanese style sword which was as big as the boys body and the boy looked like he was 15 or 16 and the other was a black haired boy with glasses and in a school uniform with a white shirt and gray pants. And had something of a energy boy in his left arm and was shooting energy arrows at the monster as he orange haired boy fired off a an energy wave from his sword at the monster, the monster was hit bit and there was a crack on its mask but it still wasn't down and they both looked like they were about to run of stamina soon.

"Damn that monster is huge but for some reason I have a feeling it's a weak monster, well see If I can take it down"

As the monster was nearing in on the two teens there was a deep crackling sound like birds screaming and before the teens knew it a masked figure jumped at the monster

"**Chidori" **as the masked figure swooped down from the sky and cut the monster in half from the top of its head to the bottom with his lightning attack and shattering the mask. The monster gave a last roar in pain as it fell to the ground and disappeared in black smoke

The two teens were dumfounded as this masked figure came out of nowhere and finished off the hollow with a single hit and looked cool compared how they were handling it.

The brunette turned towards them, his mask covering his face he looked the Ichigo in the eye and gave him a wave and said "Hi there, nice day to kill monsters huh?"

The two teens sweat dropped at his weird greeting, then

"Umm.. Who're you?" curious as to who this new figure was

The brunette pointed at himself and said "Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

**END PROLOGUE**

**I know that I didn't explain lots of stuff and as this is a prologue of a crossover so I decided that Id first explain or tell how Naruto got to the bleach world and there are lots of things that need to be explained but trust me ive already decided on most of the stuff and it will all come out soon in the next next chapters and some things I wanna say are;**

** is only uber-god like when he uses the juubi's chakra and that's his god mode **

** will be strong smart but at first he will only be lieutenant level because he isn't used to his new changed body because of the juubi and needs time to train**

** will have sage mode and ninja techniques**

**4. I plan to make it into a harem and for the other characters well I had IchiXRuki**

**Pairing and for Naruto I was thinking something of like say 7 girls in his harem max.**

**Well what do you guys think, this is my first fic im sure im not that good but id greatly appreciate honest suggestions so I can improve and write better fics well hope u guys enjoy it also I will consider girls you recommend for the harem so if you have any favorite girl you want with Naruto then tell and Ill try and see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow…I just had an idea about making the fic and I wasn't so sure that people will like it but my fic got over 60 favorites in just one 2 days and some really positive reviews, so this motivated me to post this new chapter quick for you guys, hope you like it.**

**Before I start I wanna clear some things up for you guys first of all: Since Madara tweaked his and Nagato's Rinnegan they never awoke it's true potential and didn't unlock it full powers but Naruto naturally awakened his properly and that's why it's called True Rinnegan. Another thing, now Naruto isn't officially the new juubi, he just sealed it inside himself and for Naruto to become juubi he needs to absorb him and we will see if he should do that or not? Tell me what you think?. Also since juubi is the king of all demons so he is pretty much has unlimited power but he cant give all of it to Naruto at once that's why Naruto will need some training in my fic and yes he will have the power to use all elements and will have the sharingan and rinnegan thanks to juubi changing his body but since he doesn't know how to use it he needs time train to use it because no matter what you do, you can't just learn something you know nothing about and use it on a master level. Glad got that out for you but stick around and read its gonna get interesting and about the harem well I'll tell you in the end of the chapter so read up and again hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu or special attacks**

"**Demons or Hollows talking"**

(me explaining or saying something to help youre imagination)

**Chapter One: Shinobi meets Shinigami **

**LAST TIME**

"**Chidori" **as the masked figure swooped down from the sky and cut the monster in half from the top of its head to the bottom with his lightning attack and shattering the mask. The monster gave a last roar in pain as it fell to the ground and disappeared in black smoke

The two teens were dumfounded as this masked figure came out of nowhere and finished off the hollow with a single hit and looked cool compared how they were handling it.

The brunette turned towards them, his mask covering his face he looked Ichigo in the eye and gave him a wave and said "Hi there, nice day to kill monsters huh?"

The two teens sweat dropped at his weird greeting, then

"Umm.. Who're you?" Ichigo asked curious as to who this new figure was

The brunette pointed at himself and said "Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

**Continue**

The two teens just stared dumfounded at the new figure that had introduced himself.

'Just who is this guy? He just pops out of nowhere and cuts through a Menos Grande as if it were butter. And just what was that attack he used? Neither was it a shinigami technique I know of or something similar and it wasn't even releasing pure spiritual energy but it was like a mixture of energies that I don't know of, but that isn't important, I need to know if this guy is an enemy or not and judging by his last attack he isn't some push over, we have to careful, I doubt me and Ichigo can take this guy right now' were Uryuu thoughts as he looked and tried to analyze the newly appeared figure

Naruto noticing Uryuu's and the look he was giving him and figured what he was trying to do and turned to him "Hey, looks like your the brains of the team I guess. Nice to meet ya" Naruto said in a friendly manner

Uryuu surprised at Naruto's words as he just said that he was the partner of a shinigami, the one being he hated more than hollows and it got him angry

"Pff me working with this glasses wearing idoit, please I don't even know the guy I just met him today and he challenges me to a hollow hunting match, to see who's better. What kinda idiot does that?" Ichigo said with a scowl on his face

"Hey! who're you calling an idiot, you're the idiot? You can't even suppress your spiritual energy or use any type of kido, just what kinda shinigami are you?" Uryuu said mocking Ichigo

"The type that can kick your ass, you bastard" Ichigo snapped back immediately

Naruto sweat dropped at the teens petty arguing 'A shinigami, hollow, spiritual energy, kido? Just what are they talking about? They're also giving off a strange type of chakra as though they only have yang energy or maybe they don't use their yin energy, well whatever I need to get answers from these guys'

"Ah, hey-" Naruto was cut off as Ichigo suddenly fell to the ground and his sword giving out a great amount of energy which was visible as day

"Hey is he okay?" Naruto quickly asked

"No he's not,.. since he can't control his spiritual energy he leaks a great amount of it all the time but that's not the problem, since he has a large reserve of spiritual energy and if he releases it all at the same time and combine that with his no energy control then you get-"

"A complete flood of uncontrolled energy in his body and could also cause him permanent damage to his body" Naruto said understanding the situation

"How did you-" Uryuu asked surprised but was cut off

"You don't have time for asking me questions right now. so if you know how to help him then hurry it up" Naruto said sagely

Uryuu understanding the situation quickly nodded and went over to Ichigo and placed his foot on Ichigo's sword, as he did, his energy bow increased in size greatly and he started shooting off big arrows off into the sky

"Hey what're you doing?" Ichigo said as he noticed what uryuu was doing

"Shut up Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm taking your uncontrolled spiritual energy and directing it towards the sky" Uryuu said as he kept on firing arrows

"But your arm is bleeding, your tearing yourself apart" Ichigo said in a worried voice

"Let me work Kurosaki, if you end up dead then I can't kick your ass and you won't be able to do the same to me and I'm not gonna lose a sparring partner today"

Ichigo was surprised but more was Naruto as this reminded him a little of Sasuke and himself when they were starting out

"Heh they'll get along pretty well, I can tell that much" Naruto said in an amused voice as he kept on seeing the scene and when it was all over and Ichigo was safe, Naurto was about to ask his questions but before he could Uryuu fell unconscious and so was Ichigo.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head and said "Man just when I was about to ask them about this place too, oh well but I did get some info, looks like the people here couldn't see that monster before or they ignored it, either way these guys over here have special powers and they have something different than chakra, well since they won't be awake for a while might as well try to find some info from another place" Naruto turned around walked a few steps but gave the teens a last look and then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

In an area of karakura park overlooking the battlefield there stood a young man in traditional Japanese clothing which consisted of a a green, long-sleeved jinbei, a dark green haori with white diamond patterns along the bottom, a pair of geta and a striped bucket hat, with light blonde hair and a cane in hand. He had watched the entire scene and had an amused smirk on his face

"Well well looks like we have a new character joining the game, what do you think yoruichi?"

"Hmm this guy just where did he come from? I didn't even sense him till he showed himself, he finished off that Menos and with just one hit with that strange lightning attack of his . And on top of that he disappeared again, must have used shunpo or something" said a black cat with golden eyes in a deep manly voice

"Oh are you interested in him yoruichi? It's not like you to be interested in younger guys" The blonde said in a teasing voice

"Shut it kisuke, you know that now that, the menos is killed the soul society is going to look into it and if they find him , he's gonna get in some trouble but more importantly Kucihiki Rukia is the one they will ask these questions from and we know what that will lead to, so what's the plan?" yoruichi asked in a serious voice

Kisuke took out a fan from his jinbei and opened it and held it in front of his face and said in an amused voice "hmm well now that he's here we might get things easier for us, it looks like he can handle himself in a fight quite well and has quite some power he's hiding, he'll be very helpful in the coming fight but the question is will he join us?"

"Well I don't know about that but the other thing that was strange about him were his clothes, I've never seen anyone with clothes like that, do you think he has a cosplay fetish?" yoruichi asked in playful tone

Kisuke resisted the urge to face palm and continued " Well we don't know that either I guess but that's where you're taking over yoruichi"

"You're not going to ask him yourself?"

Kisuke chuckled "Sorry but I'm going to be a little busy with Rukia-san and besides its gonna be a hassle finding him when he's hiding his spiritual energy, well then see ya" Kisuke said and vanished away in a shunpo

"Why you little?!" Yoruichi sighed seeing as Kisuke was gone and started to get out of the park as well "looks like I'm stuck finding Mystery boy"

**Time Skip **

It was night and Naruto just came out of a restaurant with a satisfied look on his face as had eaten 20 bowels of Ramen. He had changed his clothes seeing as they were considered weird by the townsfolk and now he was wearing black jeans, an orange shirt with a red spiral shape on the back, with black sandals but he still had his white mask on but it was ignored the people thinking he must have had a cold or something.

'Man shadow clones are the best thing ever, it's a good thing I made a hundred of them and got a fat wad of cash from the jobs they did but what I can't believe just how easily they got it without giving out too much info and more was that the prices here are pretty reasonable, but man it looks like this place really is a lot more advanced than my world, I'm lucky that they speak and write the same language or else I would have had a really tough time. Well might as well get to the hotel and get some rest, I can get more info tomorrow'

Naruto was walking down a street in a good mood as he as walking he saw a black cat with golden eyes came near him and rubbed its head with Naruto's leg as he bent down to pet the cat, Naruto rubbed the back of it's ear as he did this the cat purred but Naruto noticed something.

'Looks like some time kind of transformation technique, hmm nice try but its not that easy tricking Naruto Uzumaki. Sigh… Well looks like I've already attracted attention to myself, hmm but for now I'll play along and see how this goes.'

"Hey there little guy, don't have a place to stay huh?"

The Cat just purred in response, as it was enjoying being petted.

"Well want to come with me?"

Naruto said this and picked up the cat with both arms, like one would pick up a child and Naruto gave the cat a smile behind his mask and the cat returned it with a happy meow. And Naruto noticed something very interesting as he examined the cat.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go" Naruto said this and placed the cat on his shoulder and continued towards his destination.

**At The Hotel**

Naruto had booked a room for the night in small normal looking hotel. The hotel wasn't very big or luxurious but just a simple hotel which was 4 stories tall and had a decent sized reception but quite dull furniture and rooms. Naruto had picked a double bed room, seeing as he hated sleeping in small beds. Naruto's room had the most basic of things like a normal bed, a couch, a table, a small fridge with some food and drinks and a fair sized bathroom with a shower.

As Naruto entered the room the cat then jumped down from his shoulder and looked around the room. Naruto went towards the fridge and took out a box of milk and poured it on a bowl and placed it on the ground for the cat.

"Hey neko-chan if you're hungry then here is some milk. Well I'm going to hit the shower"

Naruto then headed towards the shower while the cat came over to the bowl of milk and started to drink. Later when Naruto came out of the shower he had changed his clothes to black boxers and a white t-shirt and had changed his white mask to a black one. And went towards his bed and then lied on it.

The cat had finished its milk and came over to Naruto's bed and jumped up and curled up on his chest and purred as Naruto was scratching the back of its ear. Naruto just sighed and stared towards the ceiling while petting the cat.

"So how long are you going to stay in that cat form? Doesn't it get boring after a while?" Naruto said surprising the cat as it quickly stood up and turned it head towards his face.

"When did you find out I wasn't a normal cat?" The cat replied with a serious deep manly voice and surprised as how she was quickly discovered

"From the beginning when you showed yourself to me but what's up with the manly voice?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face

"What makes you say that?" The cat now confused and even more surprised

Naruto chuckled then looked towards the cat with an amused and perverted look on his face "Well you don't really have the part that guys have, If you know what I mean" Naruto said then winked at the cat earning him a flush and flustered look on the cat's face

"So do you mind showing me your true form so we can talk about why your stalking me?"

"I am not stalking you kid, don't flatter yourself. Anyways since you found out my secret guess there's no use hiding it from you so here goes" The cat said as she transformed as she did her body glowed brightly with light and Naruto had to close his eyes to protect his eyes from the blinding light.

"There happy now" The cat now said in a feminine voice. As the smoke cleared and Naruto opened his eyes, he couldn't believe his eyes because now in front him of was a beautiful woman in dark skin, long flowing purple hair that reached to the back of her waist, mesmerizing golden eyes, a curvaceous body that would make a goddess jealous and very big-*ahem* bountiful breasts and she was butt naked in front of him.

Naruto thanked Konohamaru in his head for if it wasn't for him using sexy jutsu on Naruto every time he had the chance, in order to surpass Naruto's sexy jutsu then now, Naruto would now be knocked out cold from the cat's true form like any other man but he didn't though still he still couldn't fight back a nose bleed as he got a few drops of blood but thanks to his mask the cat-woman didn't notice.

The cat-woman frowned at Naruto's resilience as he didn't get knocked out or get a nose bleed from seeing her naked "Aww, you're no fun" the cat-woman said with a disappointed look on her face

Naruto sighed and combed his hand through his hair and got up and went over to a bag in the side of the room which consisted of some of his clothes. Luckily for Naruto his main scroll passed through the dimensional travel with him undamaged, and Naruto had then taken out some storage scrolls from it. He had sealed lots of different types of scrolls in his main one like clothes, weapons, jutsu scrolls etc and he was glad he had it with him when he came.

"Here you can wear this" Naruto said as he threw a white t-shirt and blue jeans towards the cat-woman. As she caught the clothes, she had a confused look on her face

"What? don't tell me you like being naked?" Naruto said as he turned his face backwards and looked at a wall "Go ahead and change, I won't peek but if you don't feel comfortable then you can use the bathroom too"

If the cat-woman was confused before then now it wasn't funny. This guy had not only had he fainted from looking at her naked body but he also quickly gave her a pair of clean clothes to change into. Just what's up with that? This definitely isn't what she expected at all.

The cat-woman just kept on staring at Naruto who had his back towards her.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you going to change or not?" Asked the brunette

"No, its just that I never expected this from you and I'm kinda surprised is all"

Naruto chuckled at the cat-woman's response "don't get the wrong idea ok, it just that I've seen better and I'm not some desperate pervert who would rather just gawk at a naked woman then get her some clothes" Naruto had lied about seeing better than the cat-woman's body as all the woman he had were no match to this dark beauty but he didn't want to admit that so he just bluffed

"ohh, you were fun before but now I'm more interested" The cat said in a playful voice

"Hmm Is that so? Well looks like you aren't here to capture of harm seeing as I did give you lots of openings which any assassin would have used. So mind telling why you're here?"

"straight to the point huh? Well this might take a while so take a seat and you cant turn around now I'm done changing"

Naruto did as he was told and turned to see the cat-woman face to face and as he did she had into the clothes he had given her and she still looked beautiful even with the simple clothing. Naruto then sat on a chair facing the cat-woman and waited for her to begin

"Well let's start with introductions shall we? Well I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. Nice to meet ya" The cat-woman now identified as Yourichi said with a cat like grin

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but just call me Naruto"

"Naruto huh? Doesn't that mean fish cake?" Yoruichi said teasing Naruto

Naruto just sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah it does but I like my name because my parents gave it to me and it means a lot but I don't want to get side tracked here so would you mind putting aside your teasing for now"

Yoruichi pouted seeing Naruto wasn't playing along at all but seeing his serious face, she decided it would be better to explain things to him.

"Alright then so lets get started, so how much do you know?"

Naruto had a confused look on his face now "not much actually and I don't even know what was that monster I killed today?" Yourichi now had a dumfounded look on her face.

"What do you mean? What that monster was? Its was a hollo-don't tell me you just attacked that thing without even knowing what or how strong it was?"

"Well I didn't know what that monster was but I did know it was weak since it's chakra wasn't anything special"

"Chakra? What's chakra?" Yoruichi now confused

"Well if I put it simply chakra is the energy gained from the combination of the physical and spiritual energies inside a person's body" Naruto said in a matter of fact tone

"Chakra is the spiritual AND physical energy of a person? But that's unheard of" Yoruichi now really confused

"What's there to be confused about? people have physical and spiritual energy inside them and can use them to do quite a lot of impressive things but the people whom I've seen here don't have much chakra even from the civilians in my village had more than them, hell even a dead genin has more chakra then the people here"

"Genin, village? Just where are you from Naruto?"

Naruto now knew things are going to get messy so he decided to get his answers first. "Listen, I know you're confused and all but I don't think you're more confused than I am here, so why not you explain the stuff you know and then I'll tell you mine"

Yoruichi just nodded and began to explain lots of different things like souls, hollows, shinigami, quincies, soul society, and other different things to him and Naruto took in all the data and made his own theory.

"So you are telling me that when a person dies their soul stays in the world of the living till they meet a shinigami and then they are sent to soul society and also there is not one but thousands of shinigami and another part of a shinigami's job other than helping souls is killing hollows which are souls that have become corrupted by hate or regret and there are different types of hollows. And Shinigami also run a type of military system and have divided the shinigami into ranks based on their strength and they call it the Gotei 13 and lastly normal people don't even about all of what's going on because they can't see shinigami or souls except for a select few"

Yoruichi nodded "Well that's the basic idea I guess, well if your done then it's my turn, ok so first of all tell me just where did you come from? and what kind of powers do you have?"

Naruto quickly thought over for an answer "Hmm well let's see, I guess you can say that I'm from a village far far away from here and the people over there have the same type of power that I have"

Yoruichi was now completely dumfounded as to how did a village even exist of super humans and it went undetected from the soul society for so long?

Naruto seeing the unbelieving look on Yoruichi's face understood that he has to a bit specific so he decided to give out a little more information about himself

"Well to be more precise I think my entire world is different from this one because I came from another dimension and in my world people can use chakra and do lots of different things"

Yoruichi was now at the limit of her confusion but she shook her head and tried to sort out all of the information so far Ok so this kid is from another world, has powers no normal human should have and can see spirits AND can kill a Menos Grande with just one attack. Just what kind of messed up world did he come from where the living alone can kill menos, if the living are like that just what kind of shinigami would they have there? But now isn't the time to think about that, Yoruichi has to know more about this kid

"Then mind explaining what world are you from and what it's like on your world?"

Naruto nodded and explained to her the basic things about his world like the Ninjas and elemental nations and the war that was going on before he came here.

Yoruichi was now impressed that this kid who wasn't more than 18 is a ninja. A soldier for his village and he has killed too, he has been in a war. There aren't many people that can say stuff like about themselves. "Well pretty impressive but how did you end up in our world in the first place?"

Naruto got a sad look on his face at the last question and looked down on the floor with sadness in his eyes. Noticing this Yoruichi understood that this might have been a touchy subject and decided to leave it alone till Naruto was comfortable enough to her someday.

"So Naruto just how strong are you?"

"Hmm? Don't know, you're a shinigami too right? Why don't we spar and you can see for yourself how strong I am?"

"Oh your more of the an action guy huh?" Yoruichi asked in a teasing way

"Usually yeah but the real reason is since I traveled through dimensions my body changed and so I don't know just how its new limits so I want to see what I can do"

Yoruichi blinked a couple of times in confusion "What do you mean your body changed?"

"Well for starters my hair used to be blonde but now its raven black and with blood red tips and another change would be my eyes because they used to blue but now there golden yellow and I don't sense any internal changes, well at least for now"

"Wow you serious? Kisuke isn't going to leave you alone for quite some time, once he hears about you"

"Hmm? Who's Kisuke?"

Yoruichi sighed and scratched the back of her head "Well his name is Urahara Kisuke, he is an old friend of mine and he's a shinigami too plus he is a scientist and a pervert and lastly he is the guy that sent me to contact you"

"And what did he want you to contact me about exactly?"

"He wants your help Naruto and so do I, you see there is a guy named Aizen in soul society who has been planning something for quite a while and we are sure it isn't anything good and we want to stop him but we can't do it alone so we need help" Yoruichi said in a serious voice.

"Hmm is that so huh? Well what makes you think I can be any help?"

"You defeated a Menos Grande which isn't something small usually the soul society needs seated officers to bring that thing down but you took it down in one shot"

"But you said it yourself that soul society has Captain Shinigami and they can take on hundreds of Menos alone and you want me to stop a guy who is in the soul society and is probably guarded by these captains"

"Actually Aizen is a captain himself" Yoruichi said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly

Naruto sighed as combed his hand through his hair and got up from his chair " Well I'll make you a deal, lets spar tomorrow and if you think I can help out then we see from then on"

Yoruichi smiled at his proposal and nodded

"Well if you don't mind then I'm going to get some sleep" Naruto said as he walked towards his bed and lied on it.

"Well you wouldn't mind if I sleep for the night do you" Yoruichi asked in a teasing voice trying to make Naruto blush

"Sure go ahead, Its been a while since I slept with a with beautiful woman myself" Naruto one in a teasing voice of himself

Yoruichi sweat dropped at the teens casual response. This wasn't some normal teen well a normal teen with powers anyways. No matter what she tried she couldn't get to tease him and it was starting to get to her and so she decided to turn up the heat

"Don't mind if I do" Yoruichi said as she jumped towards the bed but turned into a cat mid way and landed gently on Naruto's chest and curled again on his chest. Naruto simply sighed and went to sleep

"Good night Yoruichi"

"Yea Good night Naruto"

**Next Day**

It was around noon and Naruto and Yoruichi in cat form had arrived at a strange store.

"So uhh? Is this your friend Urahara's place?"

"Yeah, I told you that we were coming here, what's wrong?" Yoruichi replied in a deep manly voice

" No, it's just that I didn't expect a former shinigami to stay at a candy store is all"

"Well well I'm glad you like" Kisuke came out of the store and greeting the two

Naruto sweat dropped 'I never said I like it weirdo'

"Well welcome to my humble store, It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah nice to meet you too"

"I have been waiting for quite some time for you Naruto-kun"

"How do you know my name?" Naruto now surprised

"Cut the chit-chat Kisuke, you can ask your questions later but now we need the training ground for a little spar" Yoruichi interrupted them

"Oh? I never thought that you might be interested in testing his skill Yoruichi. What made you change your mind?"

Yoruichi gave him a feral grin which sent shivers down both Kisuke and Naruto's spines. "Let's just call it intuition, so hurry it up because I'm in a mood to fight unless you want to fight me first?"

Kisuke was now sweating and stumbled back a few feet and quickly waving his arms and shaking his head " No, no please go on ahead my questions can wait?"

Naruto sweat dropped seeing the blonde scared of Yoruichi like that.

"I take it your pretty strong?" Naruto asked in a curious voice

"Oh you'll see, they don't call me Goddess of flash for nothing"

'Crap Yoruichi looks like she is going to go a little serious on this kid and if she does we'll need a stretcher for him. Dammit yoruichi we need the coming time to train these kids not hospitalize them' were Kisuke's thoughts as he lead both Naruto and Yoruichi to the underground training facility.

**Underground Training Grounds**

"Wow this is place is pretty impressive" Naruto said as he looked through the area but he was shocked when a really tall man around 6 foot 9 with muscular build with tanned skin, with a long curly mustache wearing glasses and a white t-shirt with blue pants and an apron on top quickly grabbed his hand with both his arms

"Thank you very much Naruto-dono, you don't know how much it means to have the result of my hard work be praised"

"Uhh-yeah its cool and all but who are you again?" Naruto asked while sweat dropping

"Oh forgive my manners I forgot to introduce myself, I am Tessai Tsukabishi"

"Alright I'm ready so let's get started Naruto" Yoruichi said in her feminine voice again. As Naruto looked she now had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing black trousers, a black tank top and over it she was wearing a orange jumper.

"Yeah lets" Naruto nodded in agreement as they both quickly went over to a clearing and away from Kisuke and Tessai.

"So any last words before I kick your butt" Yoruichi asked in a playful voice with a cat like grin.

Naruto's reply was a quick fighting stance as he got ready. They both stared at each other for almost a mintute but then Naruto started the fight as he sprinted towards Yoruichi.

Naruto threw a punch at Yoruichi but she easily blocked it with her left forearm and quickly kicked Naruto in the gut with her right leg, sending him off a meter but as Naruto fell on the ground he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What the where did he go?" Yoruichi now trying to locate Naruto but was surprised as Naruto quickly appeared behind her.

"You shouldn't let your opponent get behind you like that" Naruto said calmly as he kicked her in the head but before his leg could make contact Yoruichi disappeared out of sight.

"Oh not bad, I was beginning to worry that the shinigami weren't so tough around here" Naruto said in an amused voice

"Not bad kid, I got a question for ya, when did you change your outfit like that and what's with the smoke?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk on her face.

"That's two questions but Hmm how about I show you instead **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Naruto had made five shadow clones appear out a puff of smoke as he made a strange hand sign and the then the clones quickly sprinted towards Yoruichi and began attacking her but they were quickly taken out by Yoruichi's impressive fighting skill.

"Hmm looks like I'll have to get a little serious here **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" This time two Naruto clones appeared but only one sprinted towards Yoruichi but this time as it got in close range to Yoruichi it stopped and Smirked behind his mask.

"**Clone Great Explosion**" Said the clone as it exploded while making a 2 meter wide crater on the ground and covering the area with smoke but Yoruichi quickly jumped out of the smoke but was caught off-guard as one Naruto had done his hand seals and inhaled air and **"Wind Style: Air Bullet"** and fired a great gust of compressed air at her but she dodged it quickly as she shunpoed out of the way but as she got out of the way another Naruto appeared behind her in mid-air and kicked her on the shoulder causing her to hit the ground and make a small crater.

"Not bad, looks like you have lots of different skills and looks like I'll have to use a more force" Yoruichi said as she quickly jumped up towards Naruto and punched him in the face and sending him flying backwards but as he hit the ground he was covered in a puff of smoke and a log had taken his place.

Yoruichi now surprised and on guard quickly readied herself but just then around 30 Narutos jumped her from all directions but Yoruichi simply smirked and disappeared in a shunpo and finished off all the clones.

'Damn she's fast, I haven't seen anyone other than that bastard Madara that fast before and if she's this fast then she probably will be strong too and I don't think I want one of those punches, I nearly got one back there too. Hmm my main objective is to find out how my new body works and judging so far it's even faster and stronger than before. Just what happened to me? Well that aside I also want to know just how strong a shinigami is and is capable of doing because I have a hunch that Yoruichi and Kisuke are going to drag me into some kind of mess'

"Looks like you're the last one, so I'm guessing you're the real one" Yoruichi asked with a smirk on her face as she had finished off Naruto's clones in less than 10 seconds

"Looks like you did but I have a favor to ask you Yoruichi"

"What would you want in the middle of a fight?" Yoruichi asked with a confused look on her face. "Oh just try not to get killed from the next thing I'm going to use" Naruto said with a smirk behind his mask.

"True Rinnegan" Naruto had close his eyes but when he opened them again now he had gray colored ripple patterns on his eyes.

"Human Path" Naruto said as he then sprinted towards Yoruichi at more than 4 times faster than his old speed and as he got in close range with her, Naruto started throwing punches and kicks at Yoruichi who was blocking and countering seriously and with a surprised and confused look on her face.

'This kid, he can make solid clones of himself and make them explode, he can control elements to just what kind of human is he?'

Naruto and who were now exchanging blow for blow around the training field for a little while but Yoruichi quickly made distance between herself and Naruto and launched a Hado **"Shakkahō (Shot of Red Fire)"** as she fired a red blast of energy fired off he hand towards Naruto but Naruto dodged it with a shunsin.

"Alright how about I use my new move, though I didn't get much practice using it" **"Devas path: Shinra Tensei" **As Naruto pointed his right arm towards Yoruichi while making a small blue spiral ball of energy in his left arm. Yoruichi was in mid-air when he felt a force pulling her towards Naruto and she couldn't fight back and the fact that she was in mid-air made it even worse. As she was now being pulled towards Naruto and she couldn't stop herself. Just what kind of power is this?

Just as Yoruichi neared Naruto and since there wasn't much distance between them there was a much time for a counter attack so she braced herself for the next attack but before it could hit Naruto's control over gravity was cut off and Yoruichi was set free but Naruto felt a great pain in his eyes and his chakra control suddenly got shot and his rasengan was getting over-charged. Naruto fell to the ground and hit the ground making a huge crater the size of 15 meter radius.

Seeing this Yoruichi got worried and quickly got over to Naruto's side.

"Hey what happened? You okay?"

Naruto looked out of breath and his eyes were now bleeding as he was on all fours. He kept on trying to breath calmly but it was difficult. Kisuke saw that the fight couldn't continue any longer so he came over to check over Naruto.

"Hey is he okay? He doesn't looks to good."

"I don't know for minute he was fighting like a monster and now he can't even breath properly"

"You think he used too much energy?"

"No, that's not it, I could use my rinnegan before and nothing like this happened. I haven't even used much chakra for me to exhaust myself. No I think this happened because something has changed with my rinnegan" Naruto said as he got up and looked at the two.

"What is a rinnegan?" Kisuke asked curious

"It's a special power in the eye that select few possess and it grants the user special abilities" Naruto answered in a matter of fact tone

"So then what happened?" Yoruichi now asked

"Hmm can't tell for sure but damn I need some rest so mind letting me stay here for a while?"

Kisuke simply nodded as Tessai came over and helped Naruto to get out of the training room but before he left he turned and looked at Yoruichi from his shoulder "Don't you dare think this is over, once I find out what's wrong with my body and fix it then we will continue this match"

Yoruichi was first surprised but then smirked at him and waved "Yeah you better fix yourself up quick so I can kick your ass"

After Naruto had left and only Kisuke and Yoruichi were left behind. Kisuke decided to start off "So what do you think?"

"Well I have to say I'm surprised the techniques he used were just insane and his fighting style was pretty unique, seems as he first analyzes an opponent with his clones then wears them out or confuses his opponent by mixing in with his clone and attacking randomly but the most interesting thing were his eyes and the power he used to pull me towards himself and that energy ball thing that made the crater"

"Hmm that gravity pull was most impressive and so was that compressed energy attack. Well he really is quite something so did you find anything about him?"

"Well I did about some general stuff but he was really tight lipped when it came to his powers or how he came here"

"Well mind telling me the stuff you know for now?"

Yoruichi then told Kisuke the things she had learned about Naruto like he was from a village from another dimension and his world had ninja villages and the human there were far more stronger than in here and about some other things.

"Well well this is indeed most interesting, a ninja from another dimension and I would definitely like to check his body some time but time isn't a luxury we have now do we? So think he'll help us out?" Kisuke asked in a serious voice

"He just might" Yoruichi nodded

"Hmm do you think he can stand up to the current Captains?"

"I'm not sure about that but thus far he is strongest ally we've got"

"Well we don't have much time since they have already dispatched a pair of shinigami to capture Rukia-san and it's only a matter of time before they find her"

"We have to get everyone ready for the upcoming battle Kisuke. Naruto and Ichigo won't be able to do it alone"

"Yeah I know"

**Chapter End**

**Ok so there you have it Naruto has some problems with his rinnegan which will be found out why in the next chapter but since Naruto is tired and his eyes hurt so he cant go save Rukia now and that's how he going in on the Rukia-Rescue Arc. **

**Well As for the harem well I got some reviews and I decided on the following girls for the harem: Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Tia Harribel, Rangiku and Kukaku.**

**That's it 5 slots have been filled and just 2 are left so if you have a favorite bleach girl then go ahead and tell me.**

**As for people that want other characters from Naruto series to show up so sorry but cant happen cuz like I said in the first chapter most are dead and Naruto came to the bleach world by accident so no one can follow him.**

**Also thanks a million for everyone that liked my story. I really appreciate the support and again all honest reviews and suggestion are welcome and pls tell me if im doing something wrong so I can correct it and you guys can enjoy the story better. Lastly I know there hasn't been any good action or flirty scenes so far but both are coming up next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there people. Kaminari Kage here and I just wanna say that I'm really surprised and happy that you guys like my story and I have been getting positive and encouraging reviews so I decided to post the latest chapter early and it was just stuck in my head and I couldn't concentrate on other things so here it is but I will take my time for the next chapters because I have a ton of annoying stuff to do in this world, so don't expect the next chapter for a week.**

**Also about the last chapter sorry about the Shinra tensei and Bansho ten'in mix up. I'll be more careful well anyways I decided to cut this chapter short because there is an important part that I haven't decided yet and just wanna say that you're going to love the next chapters because the juicy and good stuff are after this and that aside about the harem well I'll tell you in the end. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu or special attacks**

"**Demons or Hollows talking**"

(me explaining or saying something to help youre imagination)

**Chapter Two: New and improved with a little help**

**Last Time**

Naruto and Yoruichi's fight had come to an unexpected stop as Naruto's eyes started bleeding and his body gave up on him from exhaustion. Naruto then left the training area to get some rest while Tessai helped him get out of the training field.

So think he'll help us out?" Kisuke asked in a serious voice

"He just might" Yoruichi nodded

"Hmm do you think he can stand up to the current Captains?"

"I'm not sure about that but thus far he is strongest ally we've got"

"Well we don't have much time since the soul society have already dispatched a pair of shinigami to capture Rukia-san and it's only a matter of time before they find her"

"We have to get everyone ready for the upcoming battle Kisuke. Naruto and Ichigo won't be able to do it alone"

"Yeah I know" Kisuke had said as he covered his face with his fan.

**Continue**

Naruto was in a white space again, as he looked around he couldn't see anything. He didn't know what to make of his situation. Was he dead again? No, that's not possible.

"Hey…anyone around here?" Naruto asked as he walked around in the white space. Then two figure were starting to become visible as they were coming closer to Naruto's direction but when they reached him, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of the couple who were in front of him.

"It can't be? But-" Naruto was then cut off by one of the figure. He was a male with blonde spiky hair with two bangs to the side of his face that reached his chin. He had light tanned skin and blue eyes. He was wearing black boots, blue pants, gray shirt, a green vest and on top of it he was wearing a long white coat with flame patterns on the bottom.

"it's been a while since we last met huh Naruto?" Blonde greeted Naruto with a smile and a wave.

"My Naruto-kun you've grown even more since I last saw you, You look even more handsome than before too, my I wonder how many girls have a crush on you!" The female now said in cheerful voice. She was a beautiful woman with red long hair that reached her back, She had light and smooth skin and she had gray eyes and was wearing green dress.

Naruto was shocked to see his parents again, this wasn't possible. How could he meet them again unless he had died too. Now Naruto was definitely thinking if he had actually died.

"What's wrong Naruto not happy to see us?" The blonde said jokingly

"T-Tou-san and Kaa-san but how? I-I don't understand. Am I really dead?" Naruto asked with his shock visible in his voice.

"No Naruto-kun you aren't dead but I'm sorry we can't tell you how we are meeting you here" Kushina said with a sad smile on her face

"Is this a dream?" Naruto asked as he looked down on his feet, sadness in his voice

"No but something similar. Let me explain Naruto"

Naruto looked at his father and decided to listen what he had to say

"You see this is a special world or realm you can call it, that exists between dreams and reality" Minato said but before he could continue he was cut off by Naruto

"What do you mean between dream and reality and how or why are you here in the first place?"

"Well we can't tell you how and don't ask why we can't do that because it's out of our hands but we can tell you why. Well now let me continue, you see this place is special as it exists between dream and reality and it's the only place where people can communicate from different dimensions and that's how we can talk to you but the reason why are talking to you is that some people from high positions don't want you doing something dangerous"

"What do you mean dangerous?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Now Kushina started "You see Naruto-kun since you sealed the juubi inside yourself, your body completely changed as now you are more of a human-demon hybrid and you don't know it yet but your powers are extremely dangerous now and if you ever lose control you might destroy the entire planet"

"The entire planet?! Are you kidding me? I know that I'm even stronger than before but no matter what I don't think I can destroy the planet" Naruto said with a serous voice

"Yes you can Naruto. You don't know it but you can and that's the reason we were sent to warn you" Minato now answered in a serious voice

"Well if that's all then I'll be extremely careful so that doesn't happen"

"Actually the thing is we know that you can always control yourself but what we came to warn you about is someone in particular" Minato said this but then Kushina pouted and Minato chuckled as he looked at her

"What's wrong?"

"Mou, I can't believe they won't let us just tell him, it would make things so much easier, he could go find him right now and beat the shit out of him"

"Tell me what?" Naruto now confused

Minato chuckled lightly at his wife and continued "You know we can't do that Kushina because it might change things. Well Naruto the reason why we were sent here is that to tell you not to kill your enemies from here on out"

Naruto was now confused and a little angry as to why he couldn't kill his enemies because if he didn't then they would probably bite him in the ass later. And that was a lesson he had to learn the hard way.

"What do mean? I don't understand?"

"Well you see we can't tell you who it is but know this If you kill that one specific person then you will lose your humanity and really become a monster. And as to how that is possible well you see we were told that a black sphere like object exists in this dimension that has the power to twist and change a person's mind and soul if that thing ever made contact with you then you will surely lose control so that is why we want you to be careful"

"Well I think I understand. So is that all you had to say?"

Minato and Kushina both chuckled "Actually if it were in our hands we would never stop talking to our son but we are on a strict time and can't stay for long but since you got the warning in your head quickly we still have a few moments left" Minato said with a deep and caring smile

"You know we love you Naruto-kun and want all the happiness in the world for you and even though we weren't there when you were growing up we still want you have a family of your own and have a happy life because you deserve it more than anyone" Kushina said in a motherly voice and hugged Naruto and continued talking

"Oh and Naruto-kun since you are at that age, I think it's time you got yourself a nice wife that loves you" When Naruto heard this he got a big blush over his face

"And I also want you to make lots of grandchildren for me ok?" Kushina said cheerfully

"Well since he is my son he will probably find one hell of a wife" Minato said as he chuckled "But I think you might get more than one wife Naruto"

"Hmm What do you mean Tou-san?"

Minato laughed a little and talked with a smile "Well your mother is one of a kind and she made me not look at other women, hell I was scared shitless at even thinking about it but if I hadn't met your mother then I probably would have had a pretty big harem" Minato finished with a perverted smile on his face

"Minato-kun what did we talk about advising Naruto on finding the right girl?" Kushina asked in an angry voice as she looked at Minato with a deathly glare and directing her K.I (killer intentions) towards him.

Minato was now sweating buckets as he tried to get away from Kushina and waving his arms " No, no, no Kushina-chan I was joking around you see"

"Oh and looks like our time is up Kushina-chan so we have to go" Minato then said making Kushina pout "Mou but I wanted to talk to Naruto-kun more"

Minato chuckled at his wife's childish behavior "Well we will meet him again someday so lets wait till then, hell we might even get another chance to talk to him like this again too"

Minato then appeared next to Naruto as He and Kushina both hugged Naruto and said in unison "No matter what happens know that we will always love you and we are proud to have you as our son" Tears began coming down Naruto's eyes as he looked at his parents who were slowing vanishing away. Kushina was the first to vanish but before Minato could too he gave Naruto a smile "Hey I was serious back then Naruto, some people need more than one person to love in their life and don't forget that and lastly I also expect to see lots of grandchildren with lots of different looks, if you know what I mean" Minato winked at his son causing him to blush a little and then disappeared.

**Urahara Shop**

Naruto was in an empty room and was laying in a futon comfortably, as he got up and sat down and rubbed the back of his head, he sighed at the dream he had. "Damn my head hurts, but looks like I'll be having a lot of headaches from now on if I can't kill my future enemies and all because of some bastard with a stupid black thing that can make me go physco" Naruto sighed and got up and left the room.

As Naruto left the room he then entered the living room and saw that Kisuke was sitting there comfortably and Yoruichi was sitting in her cat form in the room too.

"Oh looks like your finally awake Naruto-kun. I was beginning to worry that you were dead" Kisuke said in a joking voice

"Hmm how long was I was out for?" Naruto asked curious

"Well you were out for the whole day" Yoruichi answered in her cat voice

"Damn, I didn't think the effects of the altered Rinnegan would be this bad" Naruto said as he rubbed the top of his head

'Or was it that dream thing connection with my parents that took so long?" Were Naruto thoughts.

"So did I miss anything?" Naruto said now sitting down

"Yeah well Kuchiki Rukia was captured by soul society last night when you were asleep and Ichigo got pretty badly injured and lost him powers when he fought the other shinigami" Yourichi answered and Kisuke just looked at Naruto

"Hey you said that this Rukia person was a shinigami so why would the soul society want to capture their own people?"

"Well about that then let me bring you up to speed about everything up until now" Kisuke answered and began explaining things to Naruto. He told him stuff like why Rukia was captured and how she was going to be executed and how Ichigo and his friends were all involved in all this.

"Hmm I think I get the situation and looks like you want me to help save this Rukia person right?" Naruto now looked at Kisuke seriously

Kisuke chuckled behind his fan which he held towards his face "My, my you catch on fast Naruto-kun but yes we want your help to save Rukia-san"

Naruto just sighed as he looked down on the floor and then looked back at Kisuke with a glare. "That's not all there is to it, you're hiding things from me Kisuke and if you don't tell me then I don't think I'll be able to help you"

"Hmmm and what makes you say that Naruto-kun?" Kisuke now gave Naruto a look of his own.

"Please as far as Rukia goes she is just another shinigami to you, it wouldn't matter if she was executed but there is something more and that's the hidden reason you want to help her isn't it?"

Kisuke laughed a little and then answered "You really are a ninja aren't you? You can easily look past tricks and deception. Well since it's no use hiding it from you then I'll tell you. Yes there is a reason as to why I want to help her"

Kisuke then told Naruto about the hogyuko and that Aizen was after it for some reason and since the hogyuko was inside Rukia then Aizen had made the plan of executing her. When Naruto heard this he greet his teeth and held his arms tightly as they were crossed at his chest and thought that this Aizen character was just like Madara who would do anything in order to get to his goals.

"Alright now I have the general idea as to what's going on and I think I can help you out"

"Well that would be great Naru-" Kisuke was cut off by Naruto

"Buut its going to cost you"

Kisuke and Yoruichi just blinked at Naruto a couple of times in confusion but Yoruichi broke the silence

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Well like I said, I'm a ninja which basically means that I'm a mercenary and I take money for the jobs I do and the job that you want me to do is infiltrating the soul society and bring back a person and that place is filled with strong and dangerous people so I guess this mission would be an S-rank mission"

Kisuke and Yourichi blinked again in confusion and were trying to process the data

"So you're going to help us if we pay you? Is that right?" Yoruichi asked in an irritated voice

"Yep pretty much, if I don't charge for my services then people from all over are just going to keep asking me for help and I'll become a charity case and besides and I need money y'know because I'm flat broke"

"So how much it's going to cost us?" Kisuke asked curiously

"Hmm let's see well I guess considering the price of an S-rank mission and it's worth in here would be?" Naruto thought for a minute and then answered which shocked the other two in the room.

"10 million yen"

"Are you crazy!? We don't have that kind of money" Yoruichi snapped with slight anger in her voice and Kisuke was sweating from thinking about the amount

"Hmm you guys are broke too huh? Well I guess there always the return favor way"

Kisuke and Yoruichi now looked at Naruto in confusion "The return favor way?" They both said in unison

Naruto chuckled a little and answered " Yeah well it's something like this I do something for you and do return my favor by doing something for me of equal value"

Kisuke and Yoruichi just sighed and gave up trying to find a way around paying Naruto "Alright, guess there is no helping it I guess, so if you ever wanted something then we will get it done" Kisuke said in a tired voice

"Cheapskate" Yoruichi said in a slight pout

Naruto just laughed it off and continued "Ok so looks like we have a deal. So now that that's settled and looks like the Ichigo kid is awake"

Kisuke and Yourichi both looked at him in confusion but then suddenly heard Ichigo scream.

"How did you know-" Before Kisuke could finish Naruto interrupted him

"C'mon I want to see the look on his face" Naruto quickly got up and headed towards the room Ichigo was in and Kisuke and Yoruichi followed. As they opened the door they saw Tessai was on top of Ichigo and Ichigo was trying to get him off himself and growling things like 'too close' and 'perverted old man'. As Naruto saw the scene he couldn't help but laughed while Kisuke and Yoruichi sweat dropped.

When Tessai got off Ichigo, Ichigo then noticed Kisuke but also the strange brunette in strange clothes next to him laughing

" Mr. Sandals and that strange guy…what was your name again?" Ichigo asked with a confused look on him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi and sorry about my appearance, let me change into something normal" Naruto answered as he used his left hand to make a strange hand sign and in a puff of smoke his clothes had changed back to his orange shirt and black jeans. When Ichigo and the others saw this they were all surprised at Naruto's ability.

"What the? How did you do that?" Ichigo was the first to ask

"Oh that's easy, I can do this because I am an awesome ninja" The other people in the room sweat dropped at his answer

"But we aren't here to talk about me, the reason we are here is so that we can help you get your girlfriend back before she is executed" Naruto said making the orange headed teen blush.

"H-hey she isn't my girlfriend! She's just a friend" Ichigo quickly snapped

"Sure, sure whatever you say kid, well anyways do you know the reason why you're here?" Naruto said teasing Ichigo

Ichigo then remembered what had happened last night and got a sad look on his face and lowered his and his bangs shadowed his eyes. "How's Ishida? He was there too"

"Well he wasn't injured like you were so he left early even though I offered him to stay a little longer but he did say something interesting that I had to help you because only you can save Rukia" Kisuke answered with a serious look on his face

"Only me huh? What does he expect me to do?...Rukia went to soul society and there isn't any way I can bring her back" Ichigo said with a sad look on his face

"What if I told you that there is a way to get to soul society?" Kisuke said surprising Ichigo as he got up and tried asking Kisuke how to get there.

"And what will you do once you get there Romeo? Get your butt kicked again and make the girl feel bad about it" Naruto said looking at Ichigo and Ichigo now got angry

"Shut up! I will save her no matter what" Ichigo said in anger

"Hmm nothing wrong with that but how will you do that if you don't have the power? You should know by now that you don't have your shinigami powers anymore" Naruto said shocking Ichigo

"The only way you can save her is if you get stronger fast"

"I don't have that kind of time, Rukia could get executed any time"

"Actually there is a one month period wait for a prisoner to be executed in soul society and in Rukia-san's case, she has one month" Kisuke said surprising Ichigo

"Which means You have enough time to get stronger and more than enough time for me to make my preparation too" Naruto said making Ichigo look at him

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm going to soul society with you and help you save Rukia"

"What do you even know her?"

"Nope but Kisuke asked me to help save her and personally I don't approve of executing someone for helping a kid save his family either so I look forward on our mission to soul society" Naruto said holding his hand forward to shake Ichigo's hand

"Uh…thanks I guess you aren't a bad guy. And the name is Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet ya" Ichigo said shaking Naruto's hand

Naruto simply nodded. "Well since you've made your decision then you should head home and make an excuse to your family and friends about your little secret trip to soul society" Ichigo simply nodded at Naruto's suggestion and left after he got his stuff

"You're pretty good at handling people" Kisuke said looking at Naruto in surprise

"Hmm I guess you can say that, I had to learn lots of things in a short amount of time when there was war in my world and they needed me to get stronger so that I could help everyone but Ichigo reminds me of myself back when I was a kid in my own world so I understand how he feels" Saying this got Kisuke's attention

"Yoruichi told me you were a ninja and you were in a war before you came here but you didn't say what kind it was , for what it was or how it ended" Kisuke said but Naruto got a sad look on his face as heard him and Kisuke and Yoruichi understood that it was a topic of a later time

"Well I can tell you this that it was a one-sided war and it did come to an end but the sacrifices were too big for it to end and I don't know what's going on right now over there because I came here just as it was over" Naruto said with sadness and regret in his eyes.

"Well you can tell us whenever you feel comfortable. Well anyways we have ten days to train the kid and seven days to make a gate for soul society and thirteen days once we get there" Yoruichi said getting in on the conversation

"Well that's more than enough time for us to get ready" Naruto said

"So what are you going to do? And what about your condition?" Yoruichi asked

"Don't worry about that because one of my great skill is multi-tasking, I'm going to see what's wrong with me and test my limits in the training area of yours if you don't mind?" Naruto asked looking at Kisuke and Kisuke simply nodded.

"Well since I don't have any cash, I'll have to find a job too since I spent most of my money on the food and hotel" Naruto then went into thinking and Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at him for a second and then Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Did you get an idea or something?" Kisuke said looking at Naruto

"Yeah I guess I'll do what I'm good at and write my novel, I'm pretty sure it will make some cash for me" Now Kisuke and Yoruichi both got interested

"You're a ninja and an author that's pretty unexpected, so what kind of novels do you write" Yoruichi asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto just laughed a little as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly " Well lots of people have different opinions about it but you can have yours once you read it, well anyways time to get started" Naruto said as he then made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke another Naruto appeared and Naruto simply looked at his clone and the clone knew what to do as he left the shop.

"By the way you never told me about how you can make those clones of yours, is that some special ability of yours?" Yoruichi asked curiously

"Nope, it's a technique that can be learned though it does take lots of chakra"

"Oh then you better teach me that technique of yours because it looks pretty useful"

Naruto simply chuckled "Sorry Yoruichi but you can't use that technique unless you can use chakra and in order for you to do that, you need to be alive" Yoruichi simply pouted at his answer

"Ok time to head out and get some training done" Naruto said as he got out of the room he saw two kids in front of him who looked like to be around the age of ten. One was a red headed boy with short spiky hair, he was wearing a white shirt with white shorts and next to him was a girl with black hair, dark blue eyes, her hair was in two pony tails to the side and she was wearing a shirt and a skirt that reached her knees with flower patterns on it.

The red headed child spoke first "Eh? Who're you?" He said with a scowl on his face

"Hmm me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you" He answered politely

"And what the hell is up with the mask on your face? Are you a burglar or something?"

Naruto simply sighed " Actually I wear it to honor my late sensei who used to wear the same and he would only take off his mask for his family and lover and that's why I'm wearing it"

"What about his friends?" The girl asked

"That's because, so they wouldn't see his face and know the pain that was on it, because he had seen and done lots of things he didn't wanted to do. And very rarely someone would be able to tell how he felt and he did this so he wouldn't worry his friends and family" Naruto said in a sad voice

"Though I'm not good at hiding my emotions like him, I'm still improving but that doesn't matter so what about you guys wanna tell me who you two are?" Naruto then asked in a cheerful voice surprising the two kids

"Uh-Im Jinta" The boy introduced himself "And I'm Ururu, nice to meet you Naruto-san" She said bowing her head a little.

"Well then Jinta and Ururu please excuse me but I need to go and do some training" Naruto said as he left for the training field

"My, my Jinta, this is pretty rare. You never let anyone go so politely" Kisuke said in jokingly

"That guy, he was cool I guess, he didn't want to worry his friends so he wears a mask, I can respect that but if it was something else I would probably kick that weirdo's ass"

"He must have lots of emotional baggage on him if he wears a mask" Yoruichi said worried about Naruto

"Well we don't know much about him but he looks like a decent guy, so we can wait till he decides to tell us a little about himself"

"I guess your right"

**Training area**

Naruto arrived at the training area and proceeded to an area he felt comfortable and made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke there were a thousand Narutos.

"Alright we will do it like always, divide into a five groups of two hundred and group 1, your job is seeing if all the jutsu I know work or not. Group 2, your job is checking if my elemental chakra is working or not you guys can split into three parts since I can only use wind, lighting and water. Ok Group 3, you guys get going and find out what's wrong with my rinnegan and Group 4, you guys need to see if all the seal and scrolls are working or not and try seeing if you can summon a toad and lastly group 5 you're with me because we are going to learn some new jutsu I never had time to learn back home"

All the clones simply nodded and gave a salute to Naruto and headed to their respective areas. A little later when Kisuke and Yoruichi came and saw a thousand Narutos, their jaw dropped and they gawked at the phenomenon that was in front of them. The original Naruto noticed them and came over to them.

"Hey there guys, what's with the surprised looks? I told you that I'm good at multi-tasking didn't I?"

"Umm Naruto how many clones did you make?" Yoruichi finally out of her shock

"A thousand but I can make three thousand but that's not effective at training because it completely exhausts me"

Yoruichi and Kisuke's jaws dropped once more at Naruto's answer

"What? C'mon what's there to be so surprised about this?"

"Just how strong are you Naruto?" Kisuke said forcing a smile

"Hmm, I don't know myself but before I came here when I knew about my limits then that time my strongest attack could easily blow this town into smithereens"

Both Kisuke and Yourichi were dumfounded at Naruto's answer

"Then you are probably on par with the head-captain and that's a scary thought" Kisuke said as he rubbed his head.

"Are you serious Naruto?" Yoruichi asked still not believing what Naruto had told her

"Yep, I'm not joking, my strongest attack was so dangerous that I was scared of it myself" Naruto answered with a smile behind his mask

Kisuke and Yoruichi just sighed loudly

**Time Skip**

Naruto was looking over Ichigo and Kisuke's training. Ichigo who had lost his powers was able to get them back thanks to Kisuke but there was a price, Ichigo didn't know it yet but there was a hollow inside his soul. Kisuke had explained it to Naruto and had asked for his help when the time would come to get Ichigo to face his inner hollow and Naruto had agreed to it.

Naruto saw as Kisuke stopped Ichigo and his training and told him to take the next seven days off but Ichigo wasn't listening. And Naruto finally decided to help Kisuke out.

"Hey Ichigo, I think its about time you took a break from training"

"What are you talking about Naruto? I still have a week to train, I don't have time to play" Ichigo said as he looked at Naruto who was coming towards him

"Listen up Ichigo, our goal was to get you, your powers back and give you some combat training so you could handle yourself in a fight and we have achieved that, but an important part of training is rest, you need rest if you want to save Rukia or do you want go to soul society and get beaten up quick before a fight starts because you were too damn tired?"

Ichigo was surprised to see as how Naruto was so calm about things and rationalized things for him and not only was he smart but he was strong, really strong from what he heard from kisuke. And he himself had seen him in action a little because he had killed a Menos Grande before in one hit.

"Yeah, but-" Ichigo was cut off by Naruto

"Listen Ichigo, I know how you feel about saving Rukia but you can't throw away your life like this, you want to save Rukia but you also have a responsibility towards your friends and family too, you should enjoy the rest of the week with the people you care for before you enter the battlefield" Naruto said sagely and Ichigo couldn't help but agree in his head

"Besides we are not going to war with soul society, we're just going to go there get Rukia and come back and hell if we were lucky we might be able to come back without fight well a serious one at least"

"Well it's good to see you agree Ichigo and beside you should enjoy life and there is a nice festival before you go to soul society" Kisuke said catching both their attention

"Alright, I guess…" Ichigo shrugged and went home.

"A festival huh? Hey Kisuke do what do people do in these festivals here?" Naruto asked curiously. "Oh are you interested in going to Naruto?"

"Yeah well since I'm stuck here for a while I want to see how things are in this world"

Kisuke then explained to Naruto everything he knew about the festival

"Hmm, it's not that different from my own world actually"

"Is that so?" Kisuke said curiously

"Yeah…well anyways I going to the festival and maybe ask Yoruichi out while I'm at it"

"Ohhh you're going to ask Yoruichi? You've got balls man, I'll give you that"

Naruto simply grinned behind his mask. "Well I'm looking forward to the festival but I need to get a few things done"

Naruto went over to his clones and asked about their progress and one clone came up who had the overall info that Naruto wanted.

"So what did you guys do today and tell me one last time of all the stuff I finished"

"Ok boss, well looks like your about four times stronger than you were back in our world and your healing abilities are even better here. What's more is that most of the jutsu work well except the summoning jutsu aside from that all the other stuff and jutsu seem fine and as for hirashin well it works fine. Lastly about the new jutsu we learned well we managed to learn some fire release techniques-"

"But I thought I didn't have any affinity towards fire?"

"Yeah well most of us didn't bother with other elements but some of you just tried it just for the heck of it and it worked and we learned great fireball, dragon fire, phoenix flower and dragon flame bomb jutsu but that's nothing compared to what some other clones managed"

Naruto was shocked a little at himself again, he had known it when it happened but every time he heard his clone say it and when they would dispel, he couldn't believe it, as to how it was all possible, he didn't help out with his clones since he was working on his sage mode but this was ridiculous and his ability to turn into sage mode faster and stronger had already surprised him enough.

"And about the rinnegan boss, well you see we tried but it looks like something is blocking the chakra network to your eyes and if we try to push it then we dispel, oh and one last thing boss, we were able to figure out the secret to 'Kirin' and we can use it now and lastly boss we were also able to use a little ice release jutsu though it isn't ready to be used in battle yet"

"When did I even have scrolls for ice jutsu's?"

"Well the second hokage had found some scrolls in his time and he sealed them inside the scroll of sealing but sorry we couldn't learn those"

Naruto patted his clone on the shoulder" Don't worry we've made more than enough progress and once I find out how to fix my rinnegan then I'll be back to full power"

"Actually boss you're more stronger than before you came here" The clone said while sweat dropping

"Well anyways boss about the seal? Is it working fine or not?"

"Don't worry about that, I did checked it myself and there aren't any problems well at least for now"

"Well were you able to draw out Juubi's power?"

"No I couldn't and I don't want to either"

"Alright boss well we will dispels ourselves now"

Naruto nodded and as his clones dispelled he had gained all their experience and fatigue and he got to his knees but he didn't faint. His stamina and chakra were amazing before but now they were at insane levels. After he got up and left the training area for a bath and a talk with Kisuke.

Naruto had been staying at Kisuke's shop for ten days now and he had gotten pretty comfortable but he didn't want to impose on Kisuke for long and was waiting for the grand day that his clone brings back his money from the novel he had written. (We all know what novel he's written. Hint; it's a small orange book)

"Hey Kisuke, I'm done with my training too, so about those friends of yours you mentioned who were good for a spar"

Kisuke just chuckled evilly behind his fan at hearing what Naruto had said. "Well well Naruto, that's good to hear, looks like you're going to use the next couple of days sparring I take it"

"Yeah well I plan on for three days at least then I'm going to take a break too"

"Well if that's so then here" Kisuke gave Naruto a card with some direction written on it.

"When you get there say the password which is behind the card and they will let you spar with them"

"Hmm why would they need a password?"

"Well they were former Shinigami but now since they ran away from soul society they have to watch their backs so you can't really blame them for that now can you" Kisuke said in a playful way

"Well alright, I guess , I hope these guys are good in a fight, well see ya" Naruto said as he left for his destination

"Oh trust me Naruto, they are more than good in a fight" Kisuke said with an evil smile which he hid behind his mask.

**Abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Karakura town **

Naruto had arrived to his destination after some time walking around town and getting lost but he finally reached it.

"Is this the place? Well at least the address is right, well might as well read the password"

As Naruto looked at the password which was written behind the card, he thought it was weird but decided to go through with it.

'Say this out loud once you're in front of the warehouse and don't spot when you're saying it huh?'

"HEY YOU SHINIGAMI WANNA BE'S GET OUT HERE SO NARUTO-SAMA CAN KICK YOUR ASSES FREE OF CHARGE AND IN SINGLE FILE IF YOU IDIOTS CAN MANAGE IT!"

Naruto said at the top of his lungs but then he realized it was more of an insult than a password ' I'm going to kill him once I get my hands on-' Naruto's thoughts were cut as a sandal came flying at him and hit him in the face with perfect accuracy and later he got punched in the face which sent him flying backwards and he hit a wall of another warehouse

As Naruto got himself out of the debris he looked at who had punched him and saw a short girl with blonde hair with two pig tails and she had brown eyes and a scowl on her face as she was wearing a white shirt, pink sweater and pink shorts.

"Hey you bastard! If you have death wish then I dare you say that again"

Naruto got near the girl and saw that she was getting irritated and Naruto got one thought on his mind 'Yep definitely a tsundre with an attitude problem'

"Uh sorry about before but-" Naruto was cut off as he got punched in the gut in thrown back again. "Who said you can talk you bastard!"

Now Naruto got pissed he tried be nice but didn't work and he wasn't going to take shit from anyone so he decided to use his fists more than his words this time.

Before the blonde girl could get close to Naruto he disappeared is a swirl of leaves and appeared behind her.

"I tried being nice about this and even let you hit me but it doesn't looks like you'll get it through your thick skull" Naruto said as he quickly grabbed the girl from her waist but before she could react he suplexed her to the ground, making a small crater and then kicked her sending her flying inside the warehouse. As he entered the warehouse

"So think you wanna keep going?" Naruto asked in a smug voice

But then six people instantly surrounded him from all directions and pointed their swords near his neck, so he couldn't move. "Oh well I did come for a little spar here, guess it doesn't matter if we fought first and made introductions later"

Naruto then vanished in a swirl of leaves and instantly six Naruto's appeared behind each person as they simultaneously kicked all the attackers in the gut and sending them back and making distance between them

"Heh this guy's got some skill" said a silver haired man.

"BRING IT YOU BASTARDS! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE LOT OF YA!" Naruto roared as he had snapped and as sprinted towards his opponents.

**END**

**Well that's another chapter for you. This chapter was a bit boring maybe but like I said in my last chapter that the fighting and flirty scenes are near so wait for it. Also the reason as to why I cut this chapter short is because the question is should I add Hiyori to the harem or not? Because based on the decision Naruto will react differently towards her. So tell me should I add Hiyori to the harem? And Ive been thinking about adding Tatsuki to the harem and sorry but Naruto will not get together with Unohana and Rukia because 1. I don't like Unohana and 2. Im a fan of IchiXRuki paring.**

**Lastly if you don't want hiyori and tatsuki in the harem then give me a reason and another girl who I can add to the harem and this is the last chapter after this I will final all the girls for the harem so tell me your suggestions.**

**Also side note what would you prefer Naruto get first as his Mangekyo power. **

**Youre wondering when he will get that well that would be telling now wouldn't it? Again all honest reviews and suggestions are welcome and tell me if I made any mistakes. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi people Kaminari Kage here and Just wanna say I'm glad that you guys like my story and here is the latest chapter, which I uploaded a bit late so sorry you guys but I will try my best to upload weekly and before I do that I want to clear some things up for my fic.**

**Naruto will be a main character and will have lots of badass moments and beat the shit out of lots of guys.**

**Just because Naruto is in the story doesn't mean Ichigo will lose his importance , he too will have his fights but not as much as Naruto because I like Naruto more.**

**There will proper reasons as to why the girls will like Naruto and not just because of hormones, well Rangiku will be an exception to that.*evil smirk***

**Naruto will be mature about stuff and sometimes cold and also since he is officially half demon, his hair is black with blood red tips and eyes are golden. (Deal with it, I like the combo, it gives off a predatory look)**

**Naruto will be uber-god like later on but because of his personality, he will play a little with his opponents. (hell the story would be too boring if Naruto just one hit ko-ed every bitch that got in his way)**

**There will be lemons and Naruto will become a pervert (a little though but then again he always was)**

**He will use Namikaze as his last name because I think it sounds cooler.**

**About the harem it includes: Yoruichi, Soi fon, Tai Hallibel, Kukaku, Rangiku, Tatsuki and Orihime.**

**By the way Naruto is 18 years old and is not immortal, well maybe not yet but he has improved a lot from the war and he has no experience in relationships so he will be winging his attempts and sometimes use corny lines (and for those of you who are fans of lemons like me, well you should look forward towards the lemons)**

**Also the lemons will be not too grand since I'm an amateur but I will try my best to make them look good but you guys can use your imagination I hope.**

**Ok that's that well anyways I chose Orihime over Hiyori because well I don't know maybe because I wanted to have a sexy nurse character in his harem that can heal his wounds not that he needs treatment since he is a badass but since I've chosen Orihime for the harem then I will have my work cut out for me because since I don't like how Orihime acts like another Hinata so I'll be making her a lot more aggressive towards Naruto with some character development and trust me my ideas for character development is very…unique. And side note there will be a NarutoXTatsukiXOrihime lemon and it's gonna be well good but hilarious a bit too, since I like Romantic comedy. Well there you have it and hope you enjoy.**

**Lastly I'm not very good at describing clothing so use your imagination since you've already seen the manga and anime and don't criticize me on it since I'm newbie and I need some time to get my skills but if you have any tips , I'll be more than happy to hear them.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu or special attacks**

"**Demons or Hollows talking**"

(me explaining or saying something to help youre imagination)

**Chapter three: Things are looking up for me.**

**Last time**

"I tried being nice about this and even let you hit me but it doesn't looks like you'll get it through your thick skull" Naruto said as he quickly grabbed the girl from her waist but before she could react he suplexed her to the ground, making a small crater and then kicked her sending her flying inside the warehouse. As he entered the warehouse

"So think you wanna keep going?" Naruto asked in a smug voice

But then six people instantly surrounded him from all directions and pointed their swords near his neck, so he couldn't move. "Oh well I did come for a little spar here, guess it doesn't matter if we fought first and made introductions later"

Naruto then vanished in a swirl of leaves and instantly six Naruto's appeared behind each person as they simultaneously kicked all the attackers in the gut and sending them back and making distance between them

"Heh this guy's got some skill" said a silver haired man.

"BRING IT YOU BASTARDS! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE LOT OF YA!" Naruto roared as he had snapped and as sprinted towards his opponents.

**Continue**

Naruto sprinted towards a blonde man who had long blonde hair that reached his back. He was wearing a black suit with his coat open and was wearing a white blouse underneath. As Naruto reached the fellow blonde another figure jumped on him with sword on hand and stabbed Naruto. He was a dark skinned man with black sun glasses wearing a green and white jogging suit. But Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. And reappeared back from where he had sprinted.

"Looks like Kisuke was right I am going to enjoy beating up these bitches!" Said Naruto in a maniacal and sadistic tone, sending shivers down the spines of his attackers.

"Wait, you know Urahara-san?" Said a calm and peaceful voice from the back of the warehouse

Naruto didn't turn his head but just his eyes so he could quickly see who this new figure and if he was a threat. As he saw the man come up closer for a better view. Naruto noticed that he was a large, VERY large dark-skinned man with pink hair. He was wearing a green formal suit.

"Damn, you're huge…you wanna fight too?" Naruto asked in somewhat curious tone

The pink haired man simply shook his head, as to a no and looked at Naruto.

"No sir but I would like to know why you attacked us and how you know Urahara-san?"

Naruto simply shunshin in front of the large man and punched him in the gut sending him flying backwards a few meters back. Much to the surprise of the other figures.

"Y'know if you're going to try and be peaceful, then don't try acting like you're not using that strange technique, because I can practically the technique covering the this warehouse" Naruto said with anger filled voice

This surprised all of the other figures even more to Naruto's quick taking down the giant man in just a punch. Naruto then noticed something very interesting in the back of the warehouse as there was stair case leading to an area underneath and luckily for Naruto he had remembered hearing Kisuke saying he had made two training fields in Karakura town.

Naruto smirked underneath his mask and quickly bolted towards the training field. And not wanting this intruder getting away, some of the the residents of the warehouse followed Naruto into the the training field.

**Training Field**

As the four figures came following Naruto they noticed they couldn't find him anywhere. And try as they might they couldn't find his spiritual signature.

"Man what the hell?! Where did he disappear to?... don't tell me the bastard ran away?" Asked the man with silver hair.

"Hell no, I am not letting that bastard live after that kick he gave me" Said the short blonde girl in an extremely angry voice

"Not to mention he suplexed your ass pretty hard back there too" Said by a blonde in a teasing manner but it quickly stopped as he got a quick and hard kick to his face.

"But the most interesting is, he doesn't have any special spiritual energy at all but he can still see us. That's very strange" The dark skinned man in the green jogging suit joined the conversion

"Yeah, well either that guy can keep his power hidden pretty well or Hiyori is getting weak" The silver haired man said but his eyes still searching for the strange brunette that had attacked them.

"What the hell did you say Kensei?! You want me to kick your ass too, to see if who is the one gone weak here?" Hiyori snapped back

"Y'know you guys are pretty laid back considering an enemy is just around and could attack and kill you right now and let me tell you, if I wanted to kill you then by now you guys would have been dead seven times now" Naruto said as he appeared before them in a swirl of leaves

"Hmm, are you saying you aren't here to kill us here?" The blonde said as he smirked at Naruto

Naruto looked at him and saw that he had bobbed blonde hair that reached his shoulders and he was wearing a yellow shirt with a bow-tie and black pants.

"Yeah, I was just here to have a little spar is all but I really like this way of sparring so don't hold back and let's fight already!"

The blonde hearing this sighed and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance and looked at Naruto.

"Damn that Kisuke sending this kid to fight us. At least the bastard could have told us or we might have killed this kid by now well anyways, Hey! we don't have to kill the kid so you guys can take turns if you want to. Not like the kid as any high spiritual energy"

Naruto got pissed but not at the kid remark even though he was now eighteen and was mentally much older and stronger that lots of people but he didn't care about that but what pissed him off was at being called weak, this had…flipped the switch inside the brunette/red head and it wasn't going to be good news for the vizards any time soon.

"Ohh, so what you're saying is that I'm weak huh? Well then please allow me to show my powers to you" Naruto said ominously and began running his hands through hand signs.

"Hah! What the hell? You're praying? What's with the strange hand movement?" Hiyori asked looking at Naruto with looks with both anger and curiosity

Naruto had stopped and brought his hands in a final ram sign and then looked at the vizards with a feral smile behind his mask.

"Oh no, but I'm sure by the end of the day you guys will be praying that you never pissed me off, oh and do me a favor please don't die from the next moves I'll be using, since I've gotten the bad habit of not holding back"

As Naruto said this and seals on his forearm protectors, shoes and vest started to glow and huge new spiritual pressure had filled the room and it startled the four vizards in front of him. His spiritual energy was huge and not just huge, freaking huge.

The Vizards had their jaws dropped at the amazing power the teen was releasing and it was on par with captains. The dark skinned man was the first to snap out of shock and talk "Uh, is it me or does this kid the same amount of spiritual energy equal to a captain?"

Kensei, the silver haired man just looked in awe at Naruto. "No, it's not you. that kid has the same amount of spiritual energy pressure equal to a captain and he isn't even some shinigami or quincy. Just how does he have so much power?"

"No Love, What's more important is how the soul society hasn't found out about this guy, granted he has special power but he couldn't have always been able to hide it so well and that creates the reason as to how is it possible or importantly why hasn't Aizen not found him?" Love and Kensei looked at Shinji in disbelief but understood what he was saying.

"What? don't tell me you're too scared to fight me now are you? The reason why no one has been able to sense me up until now is because of the seals I placed on my clothes to hide my chakra or should I say spiritual pressure. Well anyways now then shall we continue?" Naruto said in a smug voice but before he could taunt the vizards more there was one of them who had enough and charged at Naruto.

"Die you bastard" Hiyori roared and lunged towards Naruto but as she reached and attacked him in a horizontal slash, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and it was replaced by a log.

"What the hell?! Where did the log come from?"

"Hmm, you don't get much do you? Hmm if you did you wouldn't be so cranky right now or is it your period today?" Naruto said as he was now a few meters behind Hiyori.

Whether it was anger or embarrassment or both Hiyori's face was bright red but she looked at Naruto with hate filled eyes

"YOU BASTARD! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hiyori roared in rage but this time she Shunpoed towards Naruto but when she attacked Naruto in a downward slash, she was blocked by Naruto with a kunai, which he mysteriously popped out of nowhere.

"Y'know even though you don't have much of technique but you do make up for it in power and brute strength, hell I'm surprised that you have so much physical strength"

"You're dead" Hiyori said as she brought her left hand to the top of her face and as she brought he hand down from her face, she had formed a mask with horn and unique design, which looked a little similar to hollows mask. But as the masked formed her strength increased unimaginably and her sword which was still being blocked by Naruto was coming down on him and Naruto had no choice but break up and get back, unless he wanted a big cut on his torso.

"Damn, that's a big power up you got, and looks like my kunai and shuriken won't be of much use here either, hmm guess I gotta use a good weapon too"

Naruto quickly made some distance between him and Hiyori and instantly took out a scroll from his and making hand signs, there was a puff of smoke. After the smoke was cleared hiyori and the Vizards saw what Naruto had in his hand. It was a black hilt of a sword but there wasn't any sword or blade or anything else. Naruto quickly put away the scroll and swung the hilt randomly, checking it's condition.

"Well looks like my Chaos Raijin is looking awesome as usual"

"What the? You're going to fight her with that hilt? Are you crazy or something? Hiyori will kill you" Shinji barked out as he looked at Naruto

"Hmm, y'know I REALLY hate it when people underestimate me and we'll see you gets their ass kicked and by the way shouldn't you be helping her right now"

"Heh, it's not like we have to kill you or anything and you said you came for a spar, so we don't have to go all out"

"is that so? Well you'll be regretting that sooner than later" Naruto said as a yellow lightning blade started to form from the hilt and a whirlwind started to cover the lightning. (think of it as Sasuke's blade but there is no blade and instead lightning comes out and has a proper shape and not static like Sasuke's blade with chidori and the color is yellow. Think of it as fusion between Raijin and Sasuke's blade)

Naruto disappears in a whirl of leaves and appears in front of Hiyori as Naruto brings down his blade, Hiyori manages to block the attack but then Naruto smirks evilly behind his mask.

"You should have listened when I said my blade's name. It's called Raijin MEANING god of thunder and thunder means"

Just then Hiyori screams in pain as tens of thousands of bolts of electricity electrocute her and he falls to one knee.

"..pant..why does hell does that hurt so much?" Hiyori manages to say out trying to catch her breath.

"hehe, well then let me tell you, you see the original sword was limited in power and was eventually broken by me and my friend and that was back when we were young so it wasn't much special but when I met an amazing blacksmith, he told me he could make the sword infinitely times stronger than I was pretty tempted and agreed to it but funny thing is the sword is as weak as it is strong"

"Care to explain how that" Shinji said as he was coming towards Naruto and followed by Kensei and Love.

"Well then since you asked so nicely I'll tell you, the sword reacts to chakra given to it and the stronger the chakra is the more stronger the sword is, so basically it's useless in the hands of someone who is weak and the best thing is it can fight you guy is because I had poured a huge amount of demon chakra into it when it was being made"

"Chakra?" Kensei raised an eyebrow

Naruto sighed "Yeah it's similar to the spiritual energy you guys use…and I TOLD YOU THAT I AM FIGHTING ALL OF YOU!" Naruto roared and and headed towards the three vizards but before he could reach them, Love slammed his fist into the ground and made a crater and debris scattered. Naruto jumped back and vanished in a shunshin

"Damn that technique is really annoying" Kensei roared.

Just then three Naruto appeared in front of them and attacked each of the vizards but the vizards managed to block the attacks. And when they countered they took out the clones of Naruto.

"Alright now then since we have three days of training let's not waste any time"

Naruto was about 10 meters away from them and having completed his hand signs, he got into position for his justsu. **Fire style: Fire Dragon Bomb Jutsu**

Jets of flames came rushing towards the vizards but they easily got out of the way and Shinji quickly picked up Hiyori who was still paralyzed out of the way of the attack. But just as the flames hit the area they were standing on the flames exploded and covered a large amount of area in fire.

"Well I guess he doesn't call it dragon bomb for nothing, man this is going to be really annoying" Shinji sighed

"You really are a lazy person aren't you?" Three same voices said in unison. When Shinji, Kensei and love looked around they were in for a shock. There was only one thought on their minds and that was 'Damn you Kisuke'

The three Naruto had surrounded the vizards in a triangle formation and had already finished their hand signs and began their attack simultaneously

**Fire Style: Great Fire ball jutsu!**

**Water Style: Twin water dragon jutsu!**

**Wind Style: Great Hurricane Scythe jutsu!**

From one of the direction came a massive fire ball the size a giant fire truck. From another direction came two giant water dragons roaring at them and from the last direction came a supersized hurricane. Now how would the vizards deal with this?

"Blow it away Tachikaze!" Kensei's sword changed into a small army style dagger. As he turned towards the giant fireball he used his dagger and used a wind based attack to cut the fireball in the way.

"Crush down Tengumaru!" Love's sword changed into a gaint spiked club and he swung his sword to crushed the water dragons.

"Sokatsui Blue Fire, Crash Down!" Shingi said as he fired a blue energy wave at the wind hurricane and stopped it from reaching them.

"Damn, those attacks were intense! I could practically feel the ridiculous amount of energy in them" Kensei said in surprise visible in his voice.

"Looks like if we don't take him seriously, this kid will definitely kick our asses" Love said in agreement.

"You really do like giving opportunities to your opponents don't you?" Three Naruto appeared behind each of them.

When the vizards turned to counter but no time to counter.

**Rasengan!**

The three vizards were sent flying backwards and Shinji dropped Hiyori while in mid-air

"Shit"

But just as Hiyori could hit the ground, she was caught by Naruto and placed softly on the ground.

"Hey guys you need some hel- what the hell? What happened?" Lisa came with Mashiro, Rose and Haachi.

"uhh that guy happened. He is dead strong and what's worse is that he has far too many techniques" Love said as he got up from his position

"What the? I sensed captain level spiritual energy but why did guys have to use your shikai?" Lisa quickly questioned

"Simple that guy is strong and he doesn't screw around and damn that last attack was a pain in the ass" Love said as he reached for his gut and examined where it had hit.

"Looks like you guys decided to play too, so should we continue?" Naruto said from afar catching there attention

"Alright lets me fight him and see what he's got" Lisa said and headed towards Naruto with her sword in hand

"Oh let me fight crazy guy too" Mashiro joined the fray and followed Lisa

"Well then, just because your women don't think I'll hold back because you two are soo not my type" Naruto said mockingly

"What did say punk?! That's it you are officially dead" Lisa growled in anger and headed towards Naruto and Mashiro just followed

As Lisa attacked Naruto, he easily defended with his sword and when Lisa came with a flying head kick, Naruto easily countered with a kick of his own while making a small crater under his feet.

Naruto quickly pushed Mashiro back with greater strength using chakra and quickly channeled his chakra to his sword more and electrocuting Lisa.

Lisa roared in pain and Kensei quickly shunpoed towards Naruto with an attack to cut his neck but ducked and punched Kensei in the gut with his free hand and sent him falling back.

"How the hell is this guy so strong?!" Hiyori roared in anger as she came back for a fight.

"Simple actually, you guys trained all your lives to become strong enough to protect yourselves, while I trained to become the strongest there is but that reason later on…changed" Naruto said the last part in a rather sad voice

"What do mean change?" Kensei asked as he quickly got on his feet.

Naruto was silent for a moment but still answered "That reason changed and for three and a half years I had to train to defeat someone who was aiming to become a god and yet he still had powers no other person had in my world…I had to go through so much pain and stress to get stronger, that I'm sure it would have made any other person either insane or crippled"

This surprised all the vizards. What kind of training would you have to do to fight a person who is aiming to become god. They didn't know the answer but still got the hint that it wasn't easy.

"Well now why are we wasting time here? It's time for me to kick all your asses" Naruto said and launched himself towards the vizards.

There was only one thought going through all their heads 'Kisuke I am so going to kick your ass for putting me up against this guy'

**Time Skip**

Three days had passed and Naruto had gotten plenty of training from the vizards and he had learned how Shinigami usually fight and had gotten tips about how to deal with certain types.

Well it was safe to say that it was the 'hellish three days with the devil' for the vizards. Naruto had been relentless and used far too many tricks and techniques for the vizards to handle and even forcing some of the vizards to use their masks while the others were forced to use their shikai against certain attacks.

Some of special moments in the fight contained Naruto using **Sexy Jutsu** on Shinji, Love and Rose and while they were flying through the air with nose bleeds, Naruto used **Rasengan** on them simultaneously and crashing them to the ground while he **Uzumaki Barraged **Kensei and the best on of all would be the genjutsu Naruto used on Lisa and Hiyori.

**Flash Back**

"Y'know you two really should take a break, I still have one more day of training and you will have plenty of time to try and kick my ass"

"..pant..pant..damn you stamina freak. I'm not going to stop till I kick your ass" Hiyori said in a tired voice

"She's right. We will not stop till we knock you out" Lisa added with exhaustion evident on her face.

"Yeah, you guys have been saying that for almost two days now, so for the last time will to take a break or do I have to make you?"

"NEVER!" Answered both in unison

"huh…alright but remember you made me use this" Naruto sighed and quickly used a genjutsu.

Lisa and Hiyori then slowly fell asleep on the ground but the interesting thing was the nosebleeds they had while sleeping. Later Shinji and Kensei came up beside Naruto

"Damn did you knock them out? And did you have to break their noses?" Shinji asked

"Actually I just used an illusion on them and they fell asleep"

"Seriously?! You can even use illusions? Wait then why do they have nosebleeds?" Kensei now asked in surprise

"Simple I used a low C rank genjutsu which makes the victim experience their most secret lust filled dreams and I think they're enjoying it" Naruto said in a devilish voice

"Are you a devil?" Both Shinji and Kensei asked in unison

"Something close" Naruto answered in a playful voice

Both vizards sweat dropped from the answer.

**End Flash Back**

**Day before departure for the rescue**

**Festival day**

**Urahara Shop**

"Morning Kisuke" Naruto said while he yawned

"Oh Naruto-kun, looks like your awake, these past few day you haven't done much other than sleep" Kisuke said while enjoying a cup of tea

Naruto yawned "Well there isn't much to do since I'm done training and Yoruichi is gone somewhere training some kids and there isn't even anything interesting going on"

"Well I'm sure you will get some action tomorrow"

"Hmm yeah, hey wait isn't today some festival going on?"

"Yes there is. Did you have any plans?"

"Hehe, let's just say that today will be pretty interesting too"

"Hmm care to explain?"

"That's a question I won't be answering, besides don't want you spoiling the fun"

"What kind of fun?"

Naruto chuckled "Nothing much"

"But man I really hope that clone of mine comes back soon and gets me my cash for the book sales"

"Hmm that I remember you did send a random clone before your training somewhere so is that the reason why you sent him? For publishing your book?"

"Yeah, I appreciate your hospitality but I hate being depended and need to find a place for myself"

"Hmm well what book did you write?"

"Well actually the first volume that my clone has probably published by now is written by my late master and godfather and there are three volumes that he wrote of it but I didn't want to stop his work so I continued it and well now there are about 17 volumes and still continuing and I'm really looking forward to writing the 18th volume"

"Wow that's pretty impressive, but were they any good?"

"Well let's just say that my godfather and me were filthy stinking rich from it and the people would pre-order weeks before they were released" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head and sighed

Kisuke sweat dropped "Umm well if it's that good you wouldn't mind giving me one of those, I want to see just what kind of books you write"

"Yeah sure but I don't have a volume except the originals, so you have to buy them from the stores"

"Well I guess I have to, so what's the book called?"

"Icha-Icha paradise"

Just then Naruto's clone arrived

"Hey boss, you were right again, the books sold like wild fire in these 16 days and they want to publish more because of the demand"

"Hehe, as long as there are perverts in this world my pockets will always have no problems, well anyways did you get some cash"

"Yep, a lot of it"

"Cool, now then to go and enjoy a festival"

**Festival day evening**

**Random street in town**

"Hey Yoruichi, finally found ya?" Naruto said in a happy and enthusiastic voice

"Naruto? Was there a problem or something?" Yoruichi asked in her cat form

"No, not really but I came here for that one dangerous mission favor you owe me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well It's simple, I'm helping you out with the mission to rescue Rukia in exchange for a favor in equal on size right?"

"..yeah.."

"Well turns out I actually need the favor before I help you out"

"hmm what do you need help with?"

"well I was wandering if you would go to the festival with me tonight"

Yoruichi blinked at the answer a couple of times "…so basically what you're saying is that you will go on a dangerous life threatening mission, if I go on a date with you"

"Yep!" Naruto quickly answered with a grin behind his mask

Silence

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope, so will you come with me?"

Yoruichi sighed tiredly "Are you serious Naruto? I wouldn't mind going on date if you just asked but seriously you're wasting a big favor for a simple date"

"Actually I wouldn't mind going on at least ten missions for a date with someone like you but I'm pretty lucky I just have to go on one"

"Are you serious? What someone like me?"

"Yep, you're beautiful, strong, honest, fun and most of all you don't pretend to be someone else, that's what makes you a great person"

Yoruichi couldn't believe the blunt statement and how good he good Naruto had pulled it off and more she could almost feel Naruto's goofy grin behind his mask. Yoruichi got a small hint of red on her cat face but luckly for her no one could notice it.

"So? How about I pick you up at 7 in front of Kisuke's shop?"

"Hmm you're going somewhere?"

"Yeah gotta go do some shopping. See ya"

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. And Yoruichi couldn't help but smile while she went towards her destination.

**Kisuke's Shop**

"That's odd Yoruichi, you never stay in your human form in here. Is there something wrong?"

Yoruichi sighed and sipped on her cup of tea before she answered "Not really, but I figured it would be better if I went in my true form for the date"

Hearing this Everyone on the room froze. Kisuke was the one to break the ice "w-wait so you're going on a d-date?"

"Uh yeah, something wrong with it?"

'Who in the world actually managed to get a date with Yoruichi in the first place? I don't know whether to respect the guy or pity him, Because if he pisses her off, Yoruichi would kill him before he knows it. Well I wish him luck but still the question is who asked her out? Was it Naruto?'

Somewhere around Karakura town a certain ninja sneezed.

"Someone must me talking about me. I hope it's something good about me" The ninja said and continued with his shopping

"U-uh no, no just… uh good luck"

"Hmm alright"

**30 Minutes later**

Naruto entered the living room with lots of shopping bags in hand and walked over to Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Hey there, hope I'm not late"

"No, actually it's not even seven yet, so did you do your shopping?"

"Ok I guess and I got you something?"

Yoruichi now curious " hmm what is it?"

Naruto opened a one of the shopping bags and took out to be a beautiful and elegant Yuakata. This had an elegant traditional design with golden and purple color. Yoruichi was actually surprised at the dress it was definitely a great looking Yukata and it seemed Naruto had good tastes.

"Uhh..why the Yukata?"

"Well I told you that we're going to the festival, so when there are festivals there are yukata and I wanted to see you in one too"

Yoruichi blushed a little at the comment but luckily no one noticed it.

"That Yukata looks pretty expensive Naruto, where did you get the cash anyway?"

"Hmm guess my book got some good sales so money was no problem and I told the store to give me the best of the best"

Yoruichi smirked at Naruto " Well since, your being so nice and generous then you wouldn't mind if we go shopping sometime?"

"Of course, my treat"

Kisuke and Yoruichi both got surprised by Naruto's quick response but more at how he was ready to spend his money, either he was really stupid or he had lots of money to burn

"Wait you never asked my size"

Naruto smirked behind his mask, he got near Yoruichi's ear and whispered something into her ear. Yoruichi then got a dumfounded look on her face. Naruto simply chuckled at her

"H-how did you know?"

"Well let's just say that my godfather taught me more than just simple ninja stuff and leave it at that, well anyways I also got Yukatas for everyone else and some stuff and I found a great view to see the fireworks"

"Oh, Naruto-kun first of all I never thought you would ask Yoruichi out for a date and secondly why are you asking us to tag along on your date?" Kisuke asked now joining the conversation

"Well then first of all I wasn't known as the most unpredictable ninja back in my village for nothing and secondly the festival is pretty good this year and has lots of stuff too from what I heard from the locals, anyways we can go together and later split up there, besides this year's festival is going to be pretty special"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, just call it instinct, well you wouldn't want to miss it" Naruto said in a playful voice

"Ok then all you guys get dressed and let's enjoy the festival" Yoruichi said as she grabbed her stuff Naruto had gotten for her and got into one of the rooms.

And everyone got into respective rooms and changed their clothes.

**Festival**

Everyone had changed to their Yukata which Naruto had bought for them and walked towards the festival which was being held near a shrine in the local neighborhood. Naruto was wearing a black yukata, while Kisuke and Tessai were wearing green and blue and the kids Jinta and Ururu were wearing white and pink.

"You were right Naruto-kun, this is year's festival is better than last year's" Kisuke said as he was secretly eyeing the beautiful women in the festival but luckily for him no one noticed much.

"Ok guys since all of us are ready then let's split up" Naruto said as he grabbed Yoruichi's hand, much to her surprise and pointed towards the direction they would be heading towards.

Everyone nodded and departed as Kisuke and Tessai headed in some direction, Jinta and Ururu went their own way and that left Naruto and Yoruichi.

"So where do we start Naruto?"

"Hmm let's see, how about we get something to eat and then check out the games"

"I like where you're headed so what do want to eat first?" Yoruichi smirked as she looked at the food stands.

"Well I would go for ramen but let's get some takoyaki first?"

"Alright then let's go!"

Naruto and Yoruichi's date continued pretty well, going to some stalls getting snacks, trying out some game booths and all in all it was considered to be the perfect date.

"Ok just a little time till the fireworks" Naruto said as he took Yoruichi's hand and headed towards a direction.

"H-hey Naruto where are we going?"

"Hmm? Oh right, I found this great place to see the fireworks so let's get there before the fireworks start"

Yoruichi nodded and they went to their destination and as they get there, she noticed she was a nice bench and no one was around the area and the place was covered with trees while a gentle breeze was blowing.

"How did you find this place? And how come there aren't any people here? I'm pretty sure couples would have definitely found this place"

Naruto laughed a little "Well you see I found this place, in the afternoon when I was looking around and thus place looked like the best spot to see the fireworks, but I kinda knew other people would find it so I put an illusion on it so no one would find it"

Yoruichi sweat dropped at the casualness of it all "Looks like you never fail to surprise me Naruto, so can do illusions too huh? What else can you do?"

Naruto smirked at her question "Well lots of things actually and somewhat of a balanced type of guy and you're about to see one of the things I can do in five seconds"

"Huh what do mean?"

"Three…two…one" As Naruto said fireworks started in the sky and it was an extremely beautiful sight. There were huge fireworks of different colors and designs.

"Wow, those are some pretty nice fireworks"

Naruto chuckled "Well my favorite one is about to come up just about now-"

As Naruto said a big fire rocket flied to the sky and exploded in a crimson color and took the shape of a mighty fox.

"A fox? Did you make that Naruto?"

"Yeah I did, I had to pay the fireworks guy a lot, to make that one real fast, he didn't want to at first but when I slapped him silly with a wad cash he was more than happy to make it"

Yoruichi sweat dropped again at how the brunette did the craziest things and acted so casual with it. "Y'know Naruto you're a pretty strange guy but in a good way"

Naruto chuckled "Well you're not the one to talk about strange 'Naked cat lady"

Yoruichi pouted at the comment "Hey, it's not my fault, my clothes disappear when I transform"

"Well anyways let's call it a night; we have a mission to do tomorrow"

"Say Naruto why don't you ever show you face?"

Naruto got a sad look on his face but thanks to his mask it was hidden "Don't know myself…but it makes me feel comfortable some way"

"You don't have to wear it all the time, you should let people see your face sometimes"

"I don't want to…it's just I don't want to get close to anyone…anymore"

Yoruichi got a sad look on her face, she kinda felt bad for Naruto, and it made want to help him out. 'This guy, why does he keep everything locked up inside? I know whenever we talk, when we fought, he was keeping lots of things hidden and he kept on switching persona's at times. Just how much have you suffered Naruto? And why won't you say anything?'

"If you didn't want to get close to anyone then why are you friendly to everyone you meet? Why did you accept to help us? Even though you weren't even involved, And even if you say that you did it for a favor in return, I think that was just an excuse too"

Naruto chuckled softly "…pretty, strong, smart and reads me like a book, man if any of my sensei's ever saw me now they would be laughing there asses off….i don't want to get close to anyone because in my own world I lost everyone I ever care for" Naruto's face hardens and Yoruichi could tell this wasn't easy for him to say

"I fought and trained like crazy so I could protect them because my life was miserable before I met them and they were the ones that acknowledged my existence but…I was weak and one by one they all…died"

Yoruichi's eyes from the surprise 'Just what happened?'

"I…wherever I go I can only bring pain and suffering and…I don't think it's right for me to be with anyone…its better if I left"

Yoruichi looked at him for a few seconds and then BLAM

Naruto get slapped in the face

"…"

"You really are an idiot…just because you couldn't protect them doesn't mean you killed them or brought their deaths, did they ever tell you it was your fault? Did anyone blame you for their deaths? Then why the hell would you want to be left alone after you went through such pain?... in fact you need people around you to help you out…Naruto you're a nice person and you need friends and people need a good person like you around, so you shouldn't be alone"

Naruto simply looks down towards his feet

"Tell me honestly Naruto, will you be able to go through life alone?"

Memories of his time back in his village start flooding in , of back when he was a kid, The loneliness, the pain, it was unbearable. Naruto looks Yoruichi straight in the eye. Golden eyes meet and "…no Yoruichi, I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to being alone"

"Then turn away loneliness?"

"…with friends"

"So…." Yoruichi starts tapping her foot impatiently for Naruto's response

Naruto simply sighes and then lets out a chuckle "Ok Yoruichi, I guess I can show you my face but I won't be showing my face to anyone, who I don't trust as a friend, deal?"

"Deal"

Naruto then brings up his left hand and starts taking off his mask. When he takes it out Yoruichi finally could see his true face, from the top till botton. He had wild spiky, gravity defying Raven black hair with blood red tips, he had sharp golden eyes, he had a three whisker marks on each his cheek. And all in all he looked pretty handsome, he gave off a predatory look that gave off a sense of power and superiority.

"What the? Whiskers? Seriously it's like a cat's whiskers!" Yoruichi got excited and started touching Naruto's whiskers and to her surprise, Naruto actually gave her a feral grin and showed his teeth which looked sharp

"Actually, it's more like a fox but I'm glad you like it"

"Y'know you really are a strange guy Naruto"

Naruto simply grinned again "Well at least you like me for it"

Yoruichi blushed lightly at the brunette but this time Naruto noticed it

"Hehe, looks like you still have some of that innocent little girl left in you, pretty cute actually"

Yoruichi pouted "Hey who're you calling little girl? You emo fox kid!"

Naruto laughed "Never in all my life I thought that someone would call me an emo, but thanks a lot Yoruichi, if it wasn't for you I would have been stuck with that stupid idea for quite a while and thanks a million for being my friend, it means a lot to me and I make a new promise to you to that this time I'll definitely protect my friends, Believe it! "

Yoruichi simply chuckled and Naruto and nodded "Well I'll hold you to that promise"

"Sure! And should we head back right now, because it's getting pretty late"

"I guess you're right, sure let's go"

**In front of Kisuke's shop**

Just as Naruto and Yoruichi arrived back at shop, Yoruichi stopped a few meters from the front gate.

"Hmm, what's wrong Yoruichi? Why the sudden stop?"

"Hey Naruto thanks for the date, have to say my best one yet" Yoruichi looked at him and gave a feral smile 'Although this might be my real first date too, well still it was pretty great'

"Glad you enjoyed it"

Just as Naruto finished Yoruichi moved closer and their faces got near and as their noses almost touched Yoruichi moved her her lips to the side of Naruto's face, she pulled down the mask and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto wasn't ready for that one and all he could do was blink several times. As Yoruichi kissed him she quickly pulled his mask back up and moved away.

Yoruichi winked at Naruto and gave a feral feline smile "keep going like this and I might kiss you next time" She said and went off inside the shop

**Inside Kisuke's Shop**

Naruto was sitting in the living room with Kisuke, who had returned earlier and was now drinking tea but couldn't help but notice the stunned Naruto sitting near him and hadn't even touched his tea.

"Hmm, Naruto-kun did something happen? You look rather pale"

Naruto finally snapping out and looked at Kisuke and nervously laughed

"Well judging by the looks of things, you had a good time, considering that fact that you don't have a scratch on you, well anyways I suggest you get some rest for tomorrows mission"

Naruto simply nodded and went towards his room.

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up to the alarm, it was 9am and he had an hour for everyone to gather up.

"Alright, time to get up, get a shower, get some breakfast and KICK SOME ASS!"

**END**

**Ok so there you have it, I'm sorry if the fight wasn't so great but I was freakishly tired and haven't done my assignments so decided not to go into too much detail and well there you have that I also started the romance with Yoruichi and as you can see no hormones just plain old nice guy Naruto and realistic for anime or from my point of view relationship start.**

**Well hope you guys liked it and look forward for some surprising events in the next two chapters. Also a little teaser for you guys to look forward to.**

**Teaser**

**Village Hidden In The Leaves**

'Why am I here? I don't understand. Why don't I remember what I was doing but more importantly why is it that the village is empty'

Naruto walked around the streets of Konoha and as he looked everywhere he couldn't find anyone.

'Damn it, why am I here in the first place?...maybe I can find some answers in the hokage mansion'

Naruto sprinted towards the hokage mansion and when he entered there he began felling a presence. 'Why do I feel like there is something so freaking dangerous here that I might faint just from looking at it and why the hell is my heart so afraid? Damn it I feel like I'm some stupid little animal walking straight into a hungry monster's den'

As Naruto reached the front door of the hokage's office, he knew that there was something inside there and he knew that thing was evil.

'Damn it all! Forget this shit I'm going to see what the fuck is inside here'

As he opened the door the figure sitting in front of him in the hokage's chair, probably surprised him more than anything in the world.

"Y-you're…"

**Teaser END**

**Tell me what do you think about the teaser and about the chapter and any suggestions. Well again all honest reviews, suggestions, comments, tips all welcome so feel free to say what you think.**


End file.
